Shamang King 2
by Sheila XD
Summary: Shaman King II es la historia de Yoh un chico Shaman que quiere convertirse en el Rey de los Shamanes, a su lado estarán sus amigos y Anna, su prometida. En esta nueva aventura se une su prima, Sheila, que devera elegir entre Hao y Len
1. Chapter 1

**Introducion:**

**El torneo de Shamanes empieza de nuevo. Yoh está con Manta en su "lugar favorito" cuando advierten que una de las estrella de aviso aparece anunciando que Lago (la estrella que aparece solo cada 500 años y trae guerras, hambre y desdichas que los Shamanes deben evitar. A parte también trae consigo el comienzo del torneo de Shamanes) está a punto de aparecer. Yoh y todos sus amigos tienen un nuevo destino: España. Allí se dirigirán a un nuevo Templo donde encontrarán a Sheila, una chica con un tenebroso pasado y con la cual Len tiene en el futuro una gran historia de amor, celos y peleas por el amor de la chica. Pero parece que se lo van a poner difícil pues Hao también está decidido a que Sheila sea solo para él.**

**Shaman King II es la historia de Yoh un chico Shaman que quiere convertirse en el Rey de los Shamanes, a su lado estarán sus amigos y Anna, su prometida. En esta nueva aventura se une su prima, Sheila, que deberá elegir entre dos chicos: Hao y Len.**

**Mientras, Jeanne prepara sus nuevos planes para acabar con la existencia de Hao y todo lo que tenga que ver con él… incluidos Yoh y Sheila.**

CAPÍTULO 1º: "EL NUEVO DESTINO y LA ESTRAÑA CHICA"

En una habitación a oscuras había una figura delgada, de tal oscuridad no se veía quien era esa persona ni como era su rostro, junto a ella un espíritu aguardaba a su lado, su nombre era Toyoka. Toyoka era un espíritu de más de 600 años, en su vida pasada era una Ninja de los antiguos poblados de Japón.

-¿Que ocurre?-dijo Toyoka con mucha curiosidad puesto a que la figura no hablaba durante horas estando pensativa.

-Creo que muy pronto tendremos visita, será mejor que avise a la señora de que Yoh y sus amigos estarán en camino muy pronto… y habrá que prepararlo todo ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Como usted diga-obedeció Toyoka.

Mientras tanto en Tokio…

-¡Achussss!

-Vaya Yoh parece que te as resfriado o es que te han nombrado en alguna parte, ¿Quién será, tu amante?-dijo Manta con cara pícara.

-ja, ja, ja pues que yo sepa no hay nadie mas que Anna, y si lo hubiera ella me mataría-dijo Yoh.

Yoh era un chico delgado y de buen carácter pero demasiado tranquilo, en cambio Manta era un chico muy bajo y estudioso, ambos tenían 13 años.

Era de noche y los dos estaban al lado del cementerio en una especie de meseta donde yacía una tumba que pertenecía a Amidamaru el espíritu acompañante de Yoh. Amida maru tenia la misma antigüedad que Toyoka y fue un espadachín. Su amigo de la infancia era un herrero que le forjó a Jarusame, su nombre era Mosque y por la guerras de aquel entonces tuvieron que escapar juntos, pasaron varios años y los dos amigos encontraron trabajo en el castillo del terrateniente del lugar. Este hombre era codicioso y obligo a amida a matar a Mosque para que su espada (A Harusame, que después de entrar en el castillo Amidamaru entrego al terrateniente como ofrenda) fuera la única en el mundo.

Amidamaru se negó, y el terrateniente lo mando matar justo en el sitio en el Yoh y Manta están sentados ahora.

Yoh y Manta estaban mirando las estrellas y de repente…la primera estrella aparece. La estrella que anunciaría la hora de que el torneo de shamanes empezaría pronto. Cuando Yoh y Manta llegaron a casa Anna estaba haciendo las maletas.

-Anna ¿donde vas?-dijo Yoh atónito.

-Ya as visto el primer aviso para que Lago vuelva a aparecer trayendo el torneo consigo… es hora de que nosotros vallamos a donde el torneo de shamanes como la otra vez, ¿a que espera? haz las maletas-Anna estaba un poco enfadada con Yoh ¿Qué iba a hacer? Pues estar preparada para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Anna, ¿y donde se supone que debemos ir?-Yoh se despertó por culpa de Anna a las 07:30 de la mañana y estaba muy cansado.

-Eso Anna, no nos as dicho nada, venga no te hagas la misteriosa…-Manta estaba mas impaciente que nadie por saber a donde se suponía que tenían que ir esta vez.

-He consultado a los espíritus y dicen que nuestro destino es España.

-Habrá que ir a avisar a los otros para…-pero a Yoh no le dio tiempo terminar su frase cuando Anna lo interrumpió.

-No hará falta ellos ya lo saben…han llamado antes y Len ya tiene preparado el avión.

-Estupendo, pues, ¿a que esperamos? ¡Vámonos!

-¡Sí!-dijo Manta con ilusión.

Ya todos en el avión empezaron a preguntarse cosas como: ¿Cómo será? como Norte America, o… ¿mas grande? ¿Cómo será el torneo de shamanes, será como la otra vez?... Y todas esas cosas, al llegar a España Len dijo:

-¿Esta bien, y ahora donde debemos ir?

-Ahora iremos al Templo que está dentro del bosque donde, creo que ya nos están esperando a todos-la sonrisa de Yoh no se borraba de su cara es…como si él ya hubiera estado allí, como si aquello fuera su propia casa.

Al llegar al templo una sirvienta les atendió y le invitaron a pasar a la sala de invitados donde allí alguien les esperaba. Al entra en aquella habitación, observaron a una figura que estaba de espalda y apoyada en la marco de la chimenea que estaba encendida, todos pensaron lo mismo, aquella figura se parecía a la de Hao. Lyzerg intentaba controlarse y no gritar de furia. (Lyzerg odiaba a Hao por el hecho de que el asesinó a sus padres cuando él solo tenia 8 años. Hace poco intentaba buscar amigos fuertes para vencerlo y cobrar venganza)

-Os esperaba-la voz era de una chica, esta no giro el rostro hasta que Yoh rompió el silencio.

-Valla… cuanto tiempo sin verte, Sheila.

Entonces, la chica giro la cara dejándose ver por todos.

-Es, es…-Len no daba crédito a lo que veía pero no pudo terminar la frase sin que Riu y Horo horo le interrumpiera.

-¡Es guapísima!-gritaron Riu y Horo horo.

-¿Estáis locos, no veis que es cavada a Hao, no la conocemos y si es tan peligrosa y malvada como él?-Len estaba de lo mas furioso ¿era el único que tenia sentido común?

-¿Eso creéis?-Sheila se estaba poniendo en pie, y mientra, decía-Hao ¿eh? Hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre, solo hace 3 meses cuando se aplazó el torneo de shamanes.

Lizerg salió de la sala mediar palabra.

-¿Participas en el torneo?-preguntó Manta.

-No, Manta no tengo el deber, ni la responsabilidad, de participar en ese maravilloso evento de cada 500 años.

-Ya, puesto que ese es el deber de Yoh-Anna estaba en la entrada de la sala, apoyada en el marco de la puerta-cuyo deber no debes arrebatar.

-Valla, Anna ¿Cuánto tiempo, seis, siete años? se te ve mas vieja.

-¿Qué as dicho?-Anna era de lo mas dura y a la minima estaba enfadada.

Todos estaban seguros de que Anna iba a castigar "a su manera" a Sheila, por lo que había dicho, pero lo que todos no se esperaban que las dos fueran iguales en su forma de discutir.

-Pues no te veo que hallas cambiado, seguro que eres la misma niña de siempre… presumida e infantil.

-¡Mira quien habla, la que se cree la mejor de todas la sacerdotisas, que me acuerde, la otra vez te di una buena paliza! ¡Ah! Por cierto, no fui yo la que rompió el rosario de las 1.080 perlas.

-Espera un momento-interrumpió Len-¿eres una sacerdotisa?

-En parte, tuve entrenamiento como sacerdotisa y también como shaman.

-Por eso sabias lo del torneo de shamanes, y como se llamaba Manta-dijo Fausto, que estaba al final de la sala.

-Exacto Fausto, se como os llamáis cada uno de vosotros y también quienes son vuestros espíritus y de donde provienen. Prácticamente nos ahorraremos las presentaciones.

-Tan informada como siempre…-dijo Yoh.

-Yo más bien diría, tan cotilla como siempre…-Tanto Anna como Sheila les gustaba criticarse una a la otra hasta el punto de crear una pelea entre sacerdotisas.

(Las peleas entre sacerdotisas son muy sagradas hasta el punto en el que nadie, sea quien sea, tiene derecho a interrumpirla y en esta peleas la ganadora será quien sobreviva a los ataques de la otra, en otras palabras que en estas peleas solo una de ellas muere, pero claro está que ni Anna, ni Sheila llegan a ese punto)

-Ya basta, dejad de pelear, hace seis años que no os veis y ya estáis peleando…no tenéis remedio-la voz era la de una anciana.

-¡Señora!-(La señora y el señor son lo abuelos de Yoh y Sheila, pero tanto Sheila como Anna deben respetarlos y llamarlos así) gritaron Anna y Sheila, al unísono se miraron y se dieron la espalda una a la otra.

-Yoh, te fuiste sin avisar, y a tu abuelo y a mi nos preocupó el que pudieras estar herido.

-Lo siento…

-¡Esta bien!¿Que esta pasado aquí?-dijo Len-Sheila puede que lo sepas todo sobre nosotros, pero, no sabemos nada sobre ti así que estamos esperando el que te presentes.

-Lo siento, lo olvidé, está bien, me presentaré, soy Sheila Asakura y soy la prima de Yoh.

-¿¡QUE!-Exclamaron todos excepto Anna y Yoh al oír esto.

-Por eso os parecíais tanto, si Yoh se parece a Hao, y tu te pareces a Yoh, es normal que Hao se parezca a ti-asintió Manta

-Así es-dijo sonriendo-aunque yo soy la que se parece a Hao, puesto a que soy un año mas pequeña que todos vosotros…por eso Anna se mete conmigo de esa forma.

-Se como te siente…-suspiró Manta, él decía esto porque cuando Anna estaba enfadada se metía continuamente con su estatura.

-Perdón por interrumpir pero venia para avisar de que la cena esta servida-dijo la misma sirvienta que había recibido a Yoh y a sus amigos.

-No pasa nada Sango, gracias por avisar-decía Sheila mientras se dirigía a situarse al lado de Anna-seguid a Sango y os llevara al comedor.

-¿No vienes Sheila?-decía Yoh mientras salía.

-No, no tengo mucha hambre si me necesitáis, estaré aquí.

-Esta bien como quieras…

Todos estaban en el comedor disfrutando de la cena sin pronunciar ni una palabra, hasta que a Riu se le pasó por la cabeza una pregunta:

-Don Yoh ¿por que no nos a hablado de Sheila cuando llegamos aquí? nos dimos un buen susto al verla y hasta nos creíamos que era Hao, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? También la noto un poco misteriosa y no creo que yo sea el único que lo piense… ¿verdad?

-Yoh, Riu tiene razón dinos, ¿oculta algo?-dijo Manta.

-Yo no os puedo decir, a no ser que ella quiera, son cosas sobre el pasado de los Asakura en ella está el que os lo cuente o todo siga como está…

-Pero…

-Dejadlo ya ¿queréis? Yoh os lo a dicho ya, solo ella os lo podrá contar, puesto a que ella esta involucrada en esto, así que dejadlo estar, comed y callad-dijo Anna sin mirar a nadie y con el tono un poco superior al de todos.

Cuando terminaron de cenar se dirigieron todos a las sala de estar donde estaría Sheila allí estuvieron ablando de nuevo del torneo. Sheila estaba leyendo y a la vez se estaba enterando de todas las tonterías que decían esos chicos, ¿de que hablaban? ¿Como podían decir que el torneo anterior no había servido de nada y todas esas vidas habían sido perdidas? Ella no pudo resistir más y al final habló.

-No es verdad lo que decís-todas las miradas se clavaron en ella con extrañeza-así es el destino, lo que han preparado los grandes espíritus para todos, y no podéis decir ni vosotros, ni yo, si este torneo legendario no ha servido de nada, yo creo, que ha servido para que os clasifiquéis, y que os deis cuenta, de lo duro que será la vida del Shaman King.

-¿Como estas tan segura de lo que dices? -se dirigió Manta hacia ella.

-No lo se…simplemente, los Asakura, nos dejamos guiar por lo que nos dice nuestro corazón, lo podéis haber visto en Yoh ¿no?

-la verdad es que si…je, je-le ofreció a Sheila una sonrisa sincera.

-No digo que sea mentira que Yoh es un chico tranquilo y que se deje guiar por su corazón y todo eso, pero… lo tuyo, de saber como es el torneo sin haber participado es extraño-empezó a decir Len-Sabemos que ocultas algo, y será mejor que nos lo cuentes si no quieres ser malherida-seguía diciendo mientras caminaba hacia ella y sacaba su lanza.

-¿Es una amenaza, o, un reto? Porque, si lo es lo acepto-en el rostro de Sheila se reflejó una risa burlona.

-Ya vale, ya vale… ¿no podríamos llevarnos bien?-Yoh se puso entre Sheila y Len para separarlos y evitar una posible pelea.

-No hasta que lo sepamos todo sobre ella, ¿y si trama algo contra nosotros? Yoh comprendo que sea tu prima, pero Hao también era tu hermano, y míralo, casi te mata-Len era muy desconfiado desde pequeño y no se podía fiar e nadie que no conociera a fondo.

-Si lo hubiera querido matar lo habría hecho de pequeña, y no habría tenido que esperar 6 años-terminó la conversación Sheila y después advirtió-Id a dormir mañana empezara vuestro entrenamiento.

-¿¡ENTRENAMIENTO!-gritaron todos.

-¿Creéis que habéis venido de vacaciones? Hasta que no empiece el torneo tendréis entrenamiento todos los días, mañana os despertareis antes de que salga el sol, dormid bien-decía Anna mientras se dirigía junto a Sheila hacia la puerta de entrada y mas tarde todos fueron saliendo del salón hasta que salieron todos menos Lizerg y Yoh.

-Yoh-dijo Lizerg-yo… quiero irme de aquí, ya he hecho las maletas no permaneceré aquí mas tiempo, por favor no preguntes el porqué, simplemente no quiero permanecer aquí.

-Lizerg…está bien si no quieres permanecer aquí no puedo obligarte, pero…ten cuidado amigo.

El asintió con la cabeza y se fue de allí.

**Mi primer fic, tener compasión, espero que os guste! dejen sus review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de que saliera el sol, el abuelo de Yoh y Sheila, empezó a despertar todos los chicos.

-Yoh, ¿Qué ocurre? Creía que estabas acostumbrado al entrenamiento de Anna…-Manta estaba lavándose los dientes y mientras observaba detenidamente la cara de Yoh.

-Si lo estoy…pero lo que ocurre es que el entrenamiento de Sheila es más intenso y costoso-decía Yoh con la cara llena de sueño-y, aunque Sheila es mas compasiva conmigo, es decir, que me ayuda con el entrenamiento, al final lo tengo que hacer...-suspiró-…con lo bien que estaría yo descansando en mi habitación…

-¡Vamos Yoh, no pienses en las musarañas! Hay que entrenar-sorprendió por la espalda su abuelo.

Todos estaban reunidos en el patio, cuando apareció el Señor Mikihisa (el padre de Yoh) con unos palos de madera.

-Esta bien, este entrenamiento consistirá luchar con tu cuerpo y este simple palo de madera, no se podrá hacer la posesión de objetos-(posesión de objetos: significa que dejas que tu espíritu acompañante se fusione con un objeto haciéndolo mas poderoso)-Os pondréis del mismo orden de tres que en el torneo, pero si queréis, podéis ir por separado-aclaraba Sheila mientras repartía los palos de madera.

-Sheila será mejor que tu también pongas en practica este entrenamiento podrías enseñarles con un ejemplo lo duro que serán los entrenamientos aquí-decía su abuelo.

-Pero…esta bien, pero no me hago responsable de lo que ocurra-su sonrisa era de vacilación.

Sheila se puso en el centro y empezó a decir-Podéis atacarme a la vez si queréis, o por separado, pero dudo que lleguéis a tocarme…

-Espera y si lo hacemos mas interesante…-interrumpió Horo horo-Si te llego a tocar, o vencerte…me das un besito-dijo señalando su mejilla con el dedo

¡PLOM!

-No te pases ¿quieres?-Sheila le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con el palo, haciéndole una herida.

-Te lo mereces…-dijo Riu mirando de reojos-ni siquiera sabes apostar, haber dicho: "si llego a tocarte, te propongo matrimonio y no tienes mas remedio que aceptar" ji, ji…-con cara de pillo.

¡PLOM!

-¡Eso también va por ti!-Riu no se salvo de otro golpe igual que el de de compañero.

-Como decía seré muy dura con vosotros y podría a llegar a haceros mucho daño si no queréis pasa por ese riesgo, podéis retiraros ahora-Nadie dijo nada y Sheila termino diciendo-esta bien,¡empezad!

Todos se pusieron en guardia y empezó la lucha. Horo horo fue quien atacó primero, entonces Sheila empujó el palo hacia atrás y lo derribó, todos se quedaron mirando con asombro.

Siguieron atacando Yoh, Riu y Chocolove, Sheila movió el palo con rapidez dando a los tres en las piernas de esa forma cayeron al suelo, por último estaba Len.

-¿No vas a atacar? O… ¿tienes miedo?-vacilaba Sheila con picardía.

Len empezó a golpear el palo de madera con mucha fuerza. Y tras apartar a Len con un empujón, Sheila dijo:

-Dime Len ¿quieres apostar algo?

-¿Para qué? sabes que ganaré.

-Si estas tan seguro ¿Por qué no apuestas?

A Len le molestaba, por no decir enfadaba que dudaran de él y acabo diciendo:

-Esta bien… ¿Qué tal limpiar mi habitación durante una semana? Y si pierdo…que lo dudo, yo limpiare la tuya.

-¿Solo una semana? Un mes entero quizás…

-Eres buena apostando, me pregunto si serás igual peleando.

-Gracias, pero…se nos va a echar la tarde encima si no terminamos con esto.

Len se abalanzó encima de Sheila para atacar, Sheila evitó el ataque intentando golpearlo por la espalda pero Len se adelanto y lo esquivó. Sheila cogió los dos palos que se habían roto anteriormente y empezó a luchar con ellos, Len la atacó a los pies y ella salto para esquivarlo, al aterrizar en el suelo, ella intentó mantener el equilibrio casi echada hacia atrás, Len aprovechó y la empujó y esta calló al suelo, el le posó el palo en el cuello sin llegar a tocarla.

-Creo que he ganado-decía con vacilación.

Cuando hubo retirado el palo, Sheila aprovechó y le atacó en los pies dejándolo caer al suelo y se volvió a levantar.

-Nunca, repito, nunca te distraigas, y no, no as ganado…vamos, ve y cógelo todo, ya sabes, todas las cosas para limpiar mi habitación durante un mes-vacilaba mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Esta bien, id a descansar, luego correréis alrededor del templo dando 30 vueltas…Anna, Sheila vosotras id con la señora a seguir con vuestro entrenamiento-dijo el señor y las chicas asintieron con la cabeza

Cuando acabaron su entrenamiento Sheila se dirigió a su cuarto, y Len estaba allí, limpiando como acordaron en la apuesta.

-Déjalo Len, en la apuesta, estaba de broma, ¿de verdad creerías que si perdía limpiaría tu habitación durante un mes? Estaría loca para hacerlo.

Len se levanto y dijo:

-No sabia que supieras pelear tan bien, la verdad, me as sorprendido.

-Eso no era nada…comparado con lo que hice hace ya mucho tiempo…-Sheila salió de la habitación con el rostro un poco triste.

-¿Qué será lo que escondes Sheila?-se preguntó Len, desde entonces, se lo estuvo preguntando por la mañana, por la tarde, por la noche… y sin darse cuenta, había pasado una semana y también pensó en como seria si se comportara con Sheila de otra forma distinta a la de ahora, mas caballeroso y no tan desafiante.

Una noche él estaba de camino a su cuarto cuando encontró a Sheila sentada en un escalón de la entrada al templo, y un impulso de la conciencia de Len le dijo que fuera con ella para saber que le ocurría. Antes de que Len se aproximara a Sheila, esta habló.

-¿No te parece que las estrellas son preciosas?

Len miró al cielo contemplando la maravillosa escena y se giró hacia Sheila para hablarle.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Esta semana has estado muy rara.

-¿Acaso sabes como soy para decir si estoy rara o no?-decía con tono de enfado-Len yo…lo siento, perdón no pretendía…

-No pasa nada, no debí preguntarte de lo que no quieres hablar.

-No digas eso, por una vez que me hablas bien… y yo te contesto de esta forma, discúlpame.

-¿Esta relacionado con lo que ocultas? bueno ya sabes con ese secreto que aun no nos cuentas.

-¡Ah! Era eso... solo quieres saber de que se trata, ¿aun desconfías de mi?

-Sheila no es eso…

-As estado toda la semana muy pensativo, dime ¿pensabas en como sacarme el tema para que te lo dijera, no? ¿Sabes? mejor que lo dejes estar.

Sheila se levantó y se fue de allí, Len se la quedó mirando con cara de extrañeza.

-No la comprendo, es… tan difícil hablar con ella sin que crea que solo quiero acercarme a ella por su secreto…es agobiante-Len se paró a pensar en lo que había dicho (solo quiero acercarme a ella por su secreto) ¿solo por eso? ¿Que mas le podía interesar de ella? Len estaba confuso, dejó ese tema a un lado y entró en el Templo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2º: "EL SECRETO YA ES HISTORIA"

A la mañana siguiente, después de que cada uno terminara su entrenamiento se encaminaron cada uno a su cuarto y se escuchó una voz cantando en la habitación de Sheila, era una voz suave, y cantaba una bella canción de cuna, tranquila y serena.

Al pasar por su lado Riu, Horo horo y Manta se atrevieron al mirar por una rendija de la puerta, pero en ese mismo instante apareció el señor Mikihisa y dijo:

-Su madre cantaba igual que ella-todos dieron un brinco de sobresalto-en ocasiones creo ver a mi hermana en ella, se parecen mas de lo que ella cree.

-¿Por qué habla en pasado señor? De que su madre cantaba igual que ella ¿Qué ocurre, su madre ya no canta bien?-decía Horo horo.

-No lo que ocurre es que mi hermana murió el mismo día en el que Sheila nació. Muchas veces ella cree que su madre murió por su culpa y eso la entristece-El señor Mikihisa llevaba una mascara (llevaba mascara porque su hijo Hao en una ocasión de pequeño tubo una "pequeña" pelea con su padre y con una llama le quemó la cara) pero aun así se veía lo apenado que estaba por lo que había contado.

-¿Estáis pensando en lo mismo que yo?-decía Manta.

-Si es que es la hora de comer y tengo hambre si-bromeó Horo horo.

-Dejaos de bromas, ¿no veis que esto podría ser el secreto de Sheila?-se enfureció Manta.

-Solo estábamos de broma…-aclaraba Riu- y no lo puedes saber a no ser que se lo preguntes a Sheila.

-Pues eso haré luego se lo diré delante de todos y aclararemos esto de una vez por todas-propuso Manta con seguridad.

Estaban todos en el salón y Sheila estaba junto a Yoh escuchando música, Manta empezó a hablar de cosas como:

-Mi padres trabajan mucho y apenas los veo…apuesto de que a vosotros también os pasa ¿no?-mientra hablaba el miraba de reojos a Sheila pero ella no le echaba mucha cuenta así que se decidió a ir al grano-Sheila, hoy, tu tío nos hablo de algo sobre tu pasado-todas las miradas se posaron en Manta-y creemos que podría ser tu secreto.

-¿A si, y de que se trata?-intentaba estar tranquila pero solo de pensar en que lo supieran la enfermaba.

-Pues…es sobre tu familia.

-Sí, se acerca.

-Y me preguntaba si era cierto, pero no lo sabia, así que…

-¡Manta, ve a grano!-decía Anna con desesperación.

-Pues que tu madre ya no se encuentra con nosotros…me refiero a que murió después de que tú nacieras.

Sheila miraba fijamente a Manta y lo único que se escuchó fue el suspiro que ella soltó al cabo de unos segundos de total silencio.

-Me habías asustado creí que lo habíais descubierto.

-¿Entonces no es eso?

-No, no es eso, siento que tu esfuerzo haya sido en vano.

-Sheila-dijo Yoh-¿no crees que ya va siendo hora de que sepan la verdad sobre ti? Después de todo no puedes pedir que confíen sin que sepan nada sobre ti.

-Si creo que tienes razón…-Sheila suspiro y después habló-Todos sabéis la historia, Hao quería apoderase de los grandes espíritus, el tenia bajo mando a todo un ejercito de hombres, también sabéis que el estaba casado y tenia hijos… pero lo que no sabéis es lo siguiente: tenia una hermana llamada Ishiro, con la cual estaba especialmente atraído, pero ambos se amaban de otra forma y no como hermanos y nadie de su familia aceptaba esa relación, cuando hace 500 años casi se hacen con el poder de los grandes espíritus, ambos lucharon, pero ambos cayeron.

-Espera, ¿y que tiene eso que ver contigo?-decía chocolove.

-El espíritu de ese Hao de hace 500 se reencarnó en el de ahora, no solo ha vuelto él, y no solo ha venido a apoderarse de los espíritus sagrados también…

-También ha venido a por su querida Ishiro-terminaba Len.

-Oye no querrás decir que…-intuía Riu.

-¿Qué, que Ishiro se reencarno en mi? Por que sí, así es.

Toda la sala se hundió en el silencio total y Anna lo rompió de golpe.

-Oye as dicho "el Hao de ahora" se supone que Hao murió ¿como es que hablas en presente?

-Bueno es que… yo me refería…

-No me digas que… ¿el ha vuelto aquí y tu le has acogido como si nada, te lo han permitido los señores?-decía Anna con firmeza.

-Chusssssss-mandaba a callar a Anna-no lo digas tan alto.

-Veo que no-vacilaba Anna.

-Sois unos brutos, ¿los sabíais? lo habíais herido de gravedad.

-¿Y además los has curado? Estás loca, sabes que es nuestro enemigo.

-¿Y que voy a hacer dejar que se desangre? Además sabes que no podría, después de todo crecí con el.

-Bueno eso fue hace 500 años, ¿no? Eso no cuenta, esta es "otra vida"-aclaraba Fausto.

-No, también me crié con él de pequeña, cuando se querían deshacer de él cuando nació su espíritu acompañante lo trajo hacia mi, dime, ¿como sobreviviría un bebé recién nacido aunque haya sido un hombre poderoso en su vida pasada? Es algo normal.

-Pero si eres un año mas pequeña que todos ellos es imposible que su espíritu le llevara hacia ti-Fausto estaba cada vez mas confuso todo aquello era rarísimo y a juzgar por la cara de todos en ese momento, también ellos no entendían nada.

-No se como, pero la familia con la que viví algunos años mientras Yoh y Anna recibían entrenamiento de los señores, lo adoptó un año antes de mi nacimiento, así que cuando llegué al Templo del Terrateniente él ya estaba allí, supongo que lo planeó todo.

-¿Dónde lo curaste?

-Eso no te importa Yoh, además ¿para que, para aprovechar que esta débil y volver a herirlo?

-No creo que sea una mala idea volver y buscarlo para acabar con él…-propuso Len.

-No-interrumpió Yoh-no es nuestro estilo atacar cuando enemigo está débil y además no creo que Sheila nos dejara avanzar un paso hacia el.

-Así es, no dejare que halla peleas entre vosotros, no hasta el comienzo del torneo.

-Sheila creo que si fuéramos nosotros los que estuviéramos heridos el ya hubiera atacado, y lo sabes-decía Anna.

-No lo hubiera hecho, al menos no aquí, puesto a que yo se lo impediría.-toda la sala se quedó sumida en el silencio-Sabéis que si yo hablo con él, él escuchará, confiad en mí… ¡ah! Por cierto nada de esto saldrá de aquí y ni una palabra a los señores o tendré problemas.

-No creo que los señores no sepan lo que has hecho…-dijo Anna.

-Ya, yo tampoco, pero por si las moscas no digáis ni una palabra-se aseguraba la chica que estaba de espaldas a la puerta y de repente esta se abrió.

-¡Sheila! ¿Qué has hecho?-era el tío de Sheila que estaba enfurecido, pero ella, se alegró de que no fuera ninguno de sus abuelos los que estuvieran en el lugar de su tío.

-Pues…-a Sheila se le fue de la cabeza toda respuesta posible para quitarse el sermón de encima.

-¿Porque hiciste eso?¡Sabes que se te esta prohibido acercarte o hablar con Hao y lo sabes mejor que nadie!

-Pero, si no lo llego a curar a tiempo él…

-¡No nos hubiera importado que él muriera!-decía su tío con tono superior y enfadado.

-¡Puede que a vosotros no, pero a mi sí!-Sheila salió de la sala dando un portazo con la puerta.

-Será mejor que valla con ella-dijo Anna.

Yoh la detuvo y dijo con tono suave:

-Déjala, es mejor que esté sola unos minutos.

Pasaron horas hasta que Len se decidiera entrar en la habitación de Sheila para aclarar lo que había pasado en aquella sala.

-Señorito ¿cree que es una buena idea?-decía Bason. (Bason es el espíritu acompañante de Len, era el general del ejército de la familia de Len en el pasado).

-¿Porque no? ¿No dices que siempre hay que comportarse bien con las damas?-decía Len entre risas-solo voy a ver si esta mejor y a descubrir mas sobre esa historia que nos ha contado, no se por que te preocupas tanto.

-Me preocupo por que aún no sabemos quien es su espíritu acompañante y no me fío mucho.

-No se quien será pero de seguro que no tardará en presentárnoslo a todos, ya verás.

-Si usted lo dice…

Ya estaban en la entrada a la habitación de Sheila, cuando Len empezó a llamar a la puerta, pero nadie contestaba:

-¿Sheila estas ahí?

Len se atrevió a entrar en la habitación, pero allí no había nadie estaba todo oscuro y no se notaba ninguna presencia.

-Que raro… ¿Dónde estará?-dijo Bason.

-Dejémoslo, vámonos de aquí o también nosotros nos meteremos en problemas-mientras decía esto Len pensaba: "Sheila si has ido junto a Hao, estarás metida en mas problemas todavía. Yo mejor no diré nada, pero, si esto es cierto prepárate porque aquí ya están bastante enojados contigo." Len se dirigió a su habitación, y para su sorpresa encontró a Sheila a que estaba allí.

-Len antes de que digas nada siento haberme metido en tu habitación de esta forma pero es que tenía que hablar contigo.

-No se preocupe señorita Sheila acabamos de venir de su habitación-intervino Bason. Len le dio un codazo a Bason, puesto a que le daba vergüenza que Sheila supiera que fue a ver si estaba bien y a parte se enfadaría al saber que quería saber más sobre su historia.

-¿A si? no lo recuerdo-intentaba disimular-esto… ¿y que querías?

-Pues… es que yo…-suspiró y luego habló-voy a ir al bosque y necesito que los señores no sepan de mi ausencia.

-¿Al bosque? No me digas que es allí donde está Hao.

-Len eso no te importa.

-Ya veo que no me equivoco y además que ¿vas a hacer? Quizás te iras de este Templo y volverás a su lado para siempre.

-¿Qué? Espera creo que ha habido un error… ¿crees que le amo?

-¿No es así? Le proteges de nosotros, y no quieres decir donde esta, ¿eso no es que te importa?

Sheila se quedó en silencio y después empezó a reír.

-Len eres muy gracioso, no lo oíste, me importa por que me crié con él y es como un hermano para mi, nada más, y además si hubiera algo entre Hao y yo, a ti no te importaría… ¿no?

-No claro… pero… ¿que tengo que ver yo con eso?

-Pues que tú me cubrirás las espaldas.

-¡¿Qué?

-Pues que tu me ayudarás y dirás que estoy en mi habitación y que no quiero que nadie, repito nadie entre, ¿de acuerdo? Así yo podré salir y entrar sin ser descubierta.

-¿Y por que yo?

-Por que los demás simplemente pedirían cosas a cambio:

A Yoh y a Anna no se lo puedo decir puesto que no me dejarían marchar. Fausto no puede pues tiene una visita de un cliente. E imagina lo que pedirían Horo horo y Riu si se lo digo, Chocolove es demasiado ridículo y no se lo tomaría en serio y Manta está demasiado concentrado en sus estudios, tú eres el único que me queda puesto a que no tienes nada que pedirme ¿no es así?

-¿Y si eso no es cierto, y quiero algo a cambio?

-Len ¿te interesa algo que pueda hacer por ti?-decía Sheila mientras se acercaba a él.

-Sí, que te quedaras aquí, así no tendría que mentir a nadie para que tu te vallas-vacilaba Len.

-¡Len, por favor! Y te prometo que no te meteré en más de mis líos, pero tengo que ir a curarle.

Len no sabia que hacer, por una parte quería ayudarla, pero por otra si la ayudaba ella estaría con Hao y él se metería en muchos líos a causa de ello, pero al final acabó diciendo:

-Esta bien puedes ir y yo te cubriré las espaldas, pero debes tardar lo mas mínimo.

-Gracias, Len eres un chico genial, de veras-ella le abrazó haciendo que él se sonrojara y después salió de la habitación.

-Esta Sheila, es un caso-bromeaba Bason. Este se quedó mirando a su amo que estaba de pié, delante de la puerta, un poco rojo por el abrazo de aquella chica.

En el bosque todo se había oscurecido y Sheila entró en una cueva que había en una montaña no muy lejana del Templo, allí se ella encendió unas velas que se habían apagado con el viento y apoyado en una pared estaba Hao.

-Han vuelto Yoh y los otros ¿verdad?-decía con mirada severa.

-Sí, así es.

-Entiendo… me gustaría darles la bienvenida a todos y agradecer lo que me hicieron.

-¡Hao te prohíbo que vallas al Templo y te pongas a luchar y mas en tus condiciones! dime, ¿estas loco?

-Siempre tan prevenida, y solo lo decía para que me hablases, no as dicho palabra desde que llegaste.

-Es que tenemos un problema, tu padre, sabe que estas vivo.

-Sabía que no tardaría en darse cuenta…no me acordaba de lo entrometido que era, ¿Cómo as hecho para venir sin que te pillaran?

-Digamos que… me han hecho un favor.

En el Templo, Len estaba en el salón y de repente entró Yoh:

-¿As visto a Sheila? no la veo pon ningún sitio…

-Me dijo que estaría en su habitación y que no quería hablar con nadie.

-¿Y ha hablado contigo diciéndote eso? Umm es muy extraño.

-Bueno es que… nos empezamos a llevar bien.

-Sí, me alegro, pero conmigo tiene más confianza ¿Cómo te lo ha dicho a ti?

-No me lo preguntes, por que no lo se-Len estaba intentando disimular, pero Yoh era muy curioso y no dejaba de preguntar, así que se decidió a salir de aquel salón-Sheila cuanto tardas, ya deberías estar aquí en vez de estar allí con ese…-a Len no le salían las palabras al describir a Hao puesto a que lo odiaba con mucha fuerza.

En el bosque Sheila terminaba de curar a Hao, este no dejaba de mirarla en ningún momento.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?-decía Hao que seguía mirándola.

-Hao te lo dije desde el primer momento; no me iré de aquí.

-Sí, me dijiste que no, y te dije que te lo pensaras.

-Esa es mi respuesta entonces.

-Está bien si no te vienes tengo dos opciones: 1ª.Te obligo a que vengas. 2ª. Me quedaré aquí hasta que aceptes mi proposición de que me aceptes como algo más que un simple familiar.

-Haz lo que quieras ¿me entiendes? de todas formas va a ser en vano. Esto ya está, no te muevas mucho a la hora de salir de la cueva para lo que sea, ¡ah! y no vallas a meterte en líos, ni en peleas que no te incumban ¿de acuerdo?

El asintió con la cabeza y ella salió de allí alejándose con rapidez para llegar lo antes posible al Templo sin poder ser descubierta, Hao se quedó allí. En su mente estaba un pensamiento:

-"Pronto estarás conmigo, mi amada Sheila, o mejor dicho, mi amada Ishiro"-una sonrisa escalofriante se reflejó en el rostro del muchacho.

Len estaba en su habitación, y de repente entró Sheila, se le notaba que había venido corriendo, puesto que respiraba rápidamente.

-¡Sheila has tardado demasiado, empezaron a hacer preguntas!-susurraba Len.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? He venido tan rápido como he podido.

-La solución hubiera sido que no hallas ido a ninguna parte.

-Len…gracias por todo-decía mientras se acercaba a él.

-Esto…de nada…pero quiero algo a cambio: una promesa.

-¿Una promesa? Esta bien ¿cual?

-Que no vuelvas a enfadarte conmigo como hace unos días. Y cuando fui a tu cuarto quería decirte también, que lo que dijiste sobre lo de desconfiar de ti no era cierto, y no quiero volver a pelear sobre esa tontería. Un día hasta podríamos llegar a matarnos por una tontería, te advierto que yo también soy muy peleón.

Ella lo miró y le sonrió:

-Len…eres él mas fácil de hacer un favor, esta bien, te prometo que no volveré a pensar mal respecto a ti y todo eso-decía sin dejar que su sonrisa se borrara-pero… ¿no dijiste que no habías ido a mi cuarto?

-Esto…dije que no me acordaba, pero no dije que no había ido-disimuló el.

-Bueno si tú lo dices… Será mejor que duermas mañana tendréis un entrenamiento muy duro y deberías estar descansado.

Ella salió de allí y se dirigió hacia su habitación, ya era muy tarde y todos estaban ya durmiendo, ya en su habitación Toyoka habló:

-Señorita, ¿cuando nos presentarás?

-Primero he de ver hasta donde están dispuestos a llegar por seguir en el torneo-en sus labios se reflejó una sonrisa-y a ver si su curiosidad no es avara.

-Entiendo.

A la mañana siguiente, de madrugada, la señora estaba despierta, y se le pasó una idea por la cabeza, así que fue en busca de Sheila y Anna. Cuando ya todos estaban despiertos ellas le dieron una noticia inesperada.

-¿Qué decís?-exclamó Fausto.

-Pues lo que oís, ese será vuestro nuevo entrenamiento en el cual también están involucradas ellas dos-dijo la Señora.

Por lo bajo Yoh le dijo a Sheila:

-No habéis podido quitarle esa idea de la cabeza ¿verdad, Sheila?-ella suspiró y hablo en el mismo tono que Yoh.

-Así es, nos lo dijo a Anna y a mi a la mañana e intentamos quitarle esa estúpida idea pero…

Esa idea consistía en que todos se fueran a una cabaña de propiedad de los Asakura en el bosque, y que fueran capaces de vivir allí sin: agua potable, sin mecheros, sin gas, sin móviles y nada que fuera de ayuda para vivir con comodidad. Pero era muy difícil que a la señora se le quitaran las ideas de la cabeza, no tuvieron más opción que obedecerla. Ya en el bosque de camino a la cabaña, Len se dio cuenta de que Sheila iba un poco cuidadosa de por donde pasaban, entonces el pensó en que estaba intentando proteger que no se encontraran con el escondite de Hao.

-Sheila, ¿falta mucho para llegar?-Dijo Yoh-no me acordaba de lo lejos que estaba.

-Venga no seas vago ya no falta nada está detrás de aquella montaña.-ella señaló a la montaña, y a todos se le fue el santo a cielo al ver que aquella montaña estaba a un kilómetro de allí.

-¡Vamos, o no llegaremos nunca!-todos se pusieron en marcha para llegar cuanto antes.

Lizerg al irse del Templo fue en busca de sus compañeros del torneo de shamanes, que eran shamanes pertenecientes del equipo X, este equipo estaba unido por una razón: acabar con Hao y todo lo que tenga que ver con él. Lizerg se unió a ellos para su propósito de acabar con él y vengarse.

-Lizerg cuanto tiempo… ¿que te trae por aquí?-la voz era de Marco unos de los hombres del equipo X.

-Una noticia os traigo, ¿Dónde está la doncella Jeanne?

-Esta rezando, ve y si quieres.


	4. Chapter 4

-Entiendo-cuando el estuvo delante de la doncella le explicó lo que sucedía.

La doncella Jeanne era de la misma edad de Yoh. Era delgada y esbelta y de pelo largo y lacio, y cuando hablaba lo hacia con sabiduría y verdad, ella se había encerrado en una figura de metal con apariencia de anciana. Esta especie de caja era una torturadora, ella se había metido allí para que Dios le diera los poderes para que ella librara el mundo de maldad como la de Hao.

-Así que Hao no murió, y además, hay otra persona a la que hay que eliminar aparte de Yoh…Umm, mas trabajo. Lizerg, tu serás el que nos darás información sobre lo que ocurra y háblanos de esa tal Sheila, sabes de sobra que si quieres volver te recibiremos con lo brazos abiertos, pero deberás colaborar en todo.

-Sí, doncella Jeanne.

Sheila y los demás habían llegado a la casa de madera y se estaban repartiendo las habitaciones cuando se dieron cuenta de que solo había tres habitaciones y en cada habitación solo había tres camas.

-Haber…Yoh, Manta y yo estaremos en una habitación-dijo Anna- y vosotros apañároslas.

-Anna ¿no seria mejor que tú, Yoh y yo estuviéramos en la misma habitación? Es que si no tendría que dormir con algunos de ellos-Sheila estaba señalando a los chicos que estaban detrás de ella.

-Yo lo haría de ese modo pero son ordenes de los señores-dijo ella.

-Señorita Sheila yo dormiré con chocolove y alguien mas, porque ya sabe como se pondría Elisa si duermo con una chica que no sea ella-decía Fausto.

-Esta bien pero entonces solo quedan: Horo horo, Riu y Len-ella no sabia que hacer así que dejó que ellos decidieran-decidíos vosotros.

-A mi me da igual-dijo Len.

-¡Pues yo quiero dormir con ella!-se adelantó Riu.

-¡Yo también!-declaró Horo horo.

-Pues no dormiré con vosotros dos en mi misma habitación, hasta prefiero dormir fuera si es necesario.

-Ella tiene razón, vosotros sois unos pervertidos-vaciló Anna-Len no tienes mas remedio que dormir en su misma habitación con alguno de ellos dos.

-¿Para que, para estar siempre peleando?

-¡Len cállate!-le ordenó Sheila.

-¡No quiero callarme!

-¡Te callarás porque te lo digo yo!-ambos se peleaban continuamente a pesar de la promesa que se hicieron hace unos días, pero sus peleas no llegaban mas allá de gritos uno a el otro.

-¡Basta ya!-gritó Anna-Estaréis los dos en la misma habitación y otro más de ellos y se acabó, Riu, Horo horo os lo echareis a suertes-El que ganó fue Horo horo y así quedo todo:

· Anna, Yoh y Manta en una.

· Fausto, chocolove y Riu en otra.

· Sheila, Len y Horo horo en la última.

La primera noche en la habitación de Sheila fue horrible para ella, porque Horo horo la dejaba dormir en ningún momento con sus ronquidos, y cuando él despertó por la noche y ella dormía, el se levantó y se acostó en su cama y la intentó besar, ella se despertó antes de que la besara y le dio una bofetada y enfadada salió de allí y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada en la cabaña.

-¿No crees que te as pasado?-le dijo Len.

-No…bueno, sí creo-le decía mientras se frotaba con delicadeza la parte en la que ella le había pegado-pero hasta que no consiga hacerme con ella no pararé.

-Te la estas buscando, si se enteran los señores te meterás en una buena.

Horo horo lo miró y se volvió hacia su cama y allí se durmió de nuevo. Len le miraba y se preguntaba si ese sujeto estaba conciente de lo que decía:"conseguir hacerse con Sheila" pensaba.

-Horo horo estás completamente loco-se levantó y fue en busca de la chica que se supondría que estaría fuera de aquella casa.

Al salir de allí ella estaba encima de un árbol de unos 4 metros de altura.

-¿Cómo te has subido ahí?

Ella miró hacía abajo y le contestó:

-Estoy acostumbrada a subir árboles con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Y te has subido sola o te ha ayudado tu espíritu de nombre desconocido?

Ella saltó del árbol cayendo de pié delante del chico.

-¿Te importa quien sea mi espíritu? Valla… me extrañaba que no empezarais a preguntar.

-¿Eso es un no?

Ella sonrió y él dijo:

-Vamos dentro, aquí hace frío-él la cogió por el brazo y se extrañó puesto a que su piel estaba caliente-aunque parece que mantienes el calor de tu cuerpo.

-No pienso volver, creo que me quedaré aquí a dormir.

-¿Encima de un árbol? Eso no es propio de una señorita, venga si te hace pasarlo mal yo me encargaré, no te preocupes.

-Len… gracias, eres genial-la sonrisa de la chica se hacia mas grande que antes, dejando ver sus dientes.

-¿Vamos dentro?-dijo él contestándole.

-Sí.

Por la mañana cuando Len se despertó observó que era aun temprano, miró al reloj y eran las 05:00 observó la habitación pero Sheila no estaba, se incorporó y vio que la puerta estaba abierta y sobre su almohada una nota, en ella ponía:

"_Len, voy a ya sabes donde como el otro día, cúbreme las espaldas, vendré antes del amanecer. No te enfades. Besos, Sheila _ ."

-Que voy a hacer contigo Sheila…

En la cueva se escuchaba como Sheila discutía con Hao.

-¡Te lo dije la ultima vez! ¿Por que lo has hecho?-le gritaba ella-no debes quitarte las vendas hasta que no te recuperes, y tienes heridas nuevas, ¿con quien has peleado?

-Y yo te dije que no estaría sin pelear tanto tiempo, necesito entrenarme.

-Mientes, no lo dijiste, ¿no te das cuenta de que te puedes hacer heridas más graves que las de ahora, y si se te abren las que te curé?

Él permaneció en silencio y luego dijo:

-Lo siento…

-Hao no quiero discutir contigo pero, me sacas de quicio. Te daré otra oportunidad y esta vez escúchame con atención-Sheila le estuvo explicando lo del entrenamiento que le habían impuesto-así que tendrás que tener el doble de cuidado, yo los mantendré alejados de aquí, pero por favor no los provoques, ni los ataques, ¿entendido?

El asintió con la cabeza y después se levanto y se puso delante de ella.

-Dices que no quieres ser más que una familiar para mí, pero…me proteges demasiado, ¿seguro que solo quieres ser eso y nada más?

-Hao, otra vez no ¿vale?, y, además, no se porque te protejo tanto y te doy tantas oportunidades si después no me obedeces-ella miró hacia abajo, suspiró y le volvió a mirar-ya no se que hacer contigo.

Él se volvió hacia ella y la intentó besar en los labios, pero ella se apartó, y fue ella quien lo besó pero en la mejilla.

-He de irme, me esperan susurró-ella se soltó de sus brazos y se marchó.

Cuando ella hubo regresado la estaban esperando en el comedor.

-Así… que cúbreme las espaldas, ¿eh?

-Len…en la carta te dije que no te enfadaras.

-Me dijiste que no me meterías en más de tus líos.

-Lo se pero… no tenia mas opción.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Es que cuando dormías eras tan mono que me dio pena-dijo en tono irónico y vacilando al mismo tiempo.

-Sheila déjate de bromas y en serio, por favor, si no quieres meterte en más líos no vallas más allí.

-¿Qué problema tienes? Solo me aseguro de que no ocurre nada.

-Ese es mi problema, que quieres ser tu quien siempre se asegures de todo, ahora no estas sola estamos todos y lo sabes.

-Sí, lo se, pero eso no quiere decir que siempre estés mandándome y controlándome ¿entiendes, Len?

-Solo me preocupo, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

-¡Ah! Solo te preocupas de que no meta la pata ¿no?

-Sheila otra vez no…

-He vivido mucho tiempo sola y ahora no me hace falta que nadie, repito, nadie se preocupe por mi-y ella salió de la casa de nuevo.

-¡Sheila! Mira haz lo que quieras ¿entiendes?-él observó como ella se alejaba de allí.

-Tranquilo eso haré.

-¿Siempre tienes que tener la ultima palabra?

-¡Sí!

El la seguía mirando, y ella hizo algo extraño, de un simple salto subió al árbol de 4 metros de la noche anterior y se alejó.

-Sin duda es obra de su espíritu acompañante-dijo Bason.

-Uf, es tan cabezota, a veces no la aguanto-decía mientras entraba en su habitación.

-Se han vuelto a enfadar uno con el otro, ¿no Bason?-decía la voz de Yoh desde su habitación y después salió de ella.

-Así es…

-No tienen remedio-dijo Anna que salió después Yoh de la habitación-¿Cómo se pueden pelear tanto? Tanto él como ella son inaguantables.

Len se sentó sobre su cama y Horo horo le observaba hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Len ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-la cara de Len se giró hacia la de Horo horo con lentitud y se veía con claridad que él estaba molesto.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Solo hacerte una pregunta, te lo he dicho. Mejor te la haré antes de que me mates con la mirada. Len a ti… a ti te importa Sheila ¿no es así?

-¿¡Que! Venga ya ¿de que hablas? ¿Estas loco?-su rostro de sonrojó y muy deprisa se dio la vuelta.

-Es evidente de que hablo, esta mañana fuiste a por ella cuando yo dormía, me desperté y no estabais ninguno de los dos.

-¿Y por eso me tiene que importar? solo quiero asegurarme de que no se mete en líos.

-¿Lo ves? La estas protegiendo de que no se meta en problemas.

-Con eso me refiero a que si ella se mete en líos, nosotros estamos en peligro.

Horo horo se mantuvo en silencio y Len salió de la habitación y de la habitación al bosque. Cuando estuvo lejos de la cabaña empezó a hablar solo.

-Que gracioso es Horo horo dice que ella me importa ¿Por qué me iba a importar? Solo es una niña, ni siquiera la conozco a fondo y he confiado en ella, es ridículo.

-Quizás es que es buena persona ¿no cree señorito Len?-le dijo Bason.

Len lo miró y se adentró mas en el desconocido bosque si mediar palabra, observaba hasta el mínimo detalle para no perderse en aquel grandioso bosque.

Mientras tanto en el Templo la señora y el señor Mikihisa están en la entrada de una cámara oculta en el sótano en el que se ve una especie de altar en honor a Hao de hace 500 años.

-Quería mostrarte esto hijo mío, este es famoso lugar donde Sheila se pasaba las horas mirándolo y intentando recordar cosas sobre su pasado-le explicaba la señora-no te he mostrado esto hasta ahora por que no creía necesario el que supieras de su existencia.

-¿Por qué no? Aunque no quiera, Hao es hijo mío y he de saberlo todo sobre él, tanto en el presente, como en el pasado para poder ayudar a derrotarlo.

-Sabes perfectamente que ese es el deber de Yoh a parte de que también es su deber ser en nuevo Shaman King. Pero… a pesar de todo no importa, por que Sheila no permitirá que solo le hagamos un rasguño.

-Ella ya no lo ama pero… él desde siempre ha sido como un hermano para ella y además su primer amor, y quiera o no eso lo hace importante para ella, me pregunto si habrá un remedio para todo esto…

-Yo lo tengo, y creo que servirá.

-Pues pongámoslo en practica, pero primero... ¿De que se trata?

-Es muy fácil en la casa hay 4 chicos:

-Horo horo.

-Riu.

-chocolove.

-Len.

Dime… ¿Por qué crees que le dije a Anna que Sheila no podría dormir en la misma habitación que Yoh y ella? Me arriesgué y lo planeé todo a tiempo, solo quedan en que los demás se repartan las habitaciones.

-Siempre tan prevenidas, todas las Asakura son iguales-dijo el señor Mikihisa-pero... ¿y Manta? El también está en la casa.

-Lo se… pero Sheila debe estar con alguien que esté en las preliminares del torneo y Manta no es un participante.

-Entiendo.

Durante horas en el bosque, Len caminó sin pensar en donde iba estaba demasiado pensativo para saberlo, hasta que sin darse cuenta se encontró en un lugar el cual estaba rodeado de árboles y el centro completamente vacío con un poco de vegetación, caminó hacia el centro de este y contempló los gigantescos árboles que allí se encontraban y en uno de ellos se encontró con Sheila. Ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia hasta unos segundos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó ella.

-Lo mismo te podría decir, ¿siempre estas encima de los árboles?

-Y ahora me dirás que no es propio de una señorita ¿me equivoco?-ella giró el rostro hacia otro lado y él se acercó al árbol al que ella estaba subida-vas a caerte, bájate de ahí-él no hizo caso y siguió trepando hasta llegar a la rama en la que ella estaba.

-Esto… ¿Qué decías de caer?-ella se volvió a él y se levantó.

-¿No decías que hiciese lo que quisiera? Pues será mejor que te vallas porque te empujaré hasta que caigas.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer?-ella guardó silencio y él siguió hablando-Sheila…

-Te lo prometí y no cumplí.

-¿Qué, de que hablas?

-De la promesa ¿no te acuerdas? Te dije que no me pelearía otra vez contigo y lo hecho-suspiró y luego lo miró de nuevo- ¡si tú no me provocaras no tendría que gritarte! Así que es culpa tuya-bromeó.

-¿No estás enfadada?

-Sí, lo estoy, pero pensé en lo que me ayudaste cuando lo de Horo horo y también no debí culparte de todo el tiempo en el que he estado sola-él la miraba con extrañeza-Durante años solo he estado metida en entrenamientos y mas entrenamientos. A los 6 años solo estuve con Yoh y Anna como compañía, cuando Yoh se fue en busca de su espíritu acompañante, me quedé con Anna que poco después también tubo que partir junto a sus padres, y de nuevo estuve sola.

-Sheila… nunca me habías contado nada sobre ti.

-No habías preguntado, solo te interesaba conocer de lo que soy capaz de hacer, y sobre si soy peligrosa como Hao.

-Pero aunque te lo hubiera preguntado no me abrías dicho nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, si no lo has hecho?-él mantuvo silencio y ella habló-vámonos-ella le cogió del brazo-te puedes resfriar-cuando Sheila le dijo esto él le cogió la mano que ella tenía posada en su brazo.

-Pero parece que tu no necesitas entrar en calor-él la miró a la cara y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sonrojada, miró su mano junto a la de ella y la apartó con rapidez y se sonrojó-lo siento Sheila… no me di cuenta de…-ella le soltó.

-Vamos o no llegaremos para entrenar no quiero otra bronca de Anna.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Anna ya estaba entrenando a los otros haciéndoles correr alrededor del inmenso bosque.

-¿Ya habéis empezado? Creía que nos esperarías-dijo Len.

-Si os hubiéramos esperado, habríamos perdido media hora de entrenamiento, y por cierto, no quiero mas peleas.

-Tranquila por eso no hay problema-dijo Sheila desviando la mirada hacia Len y le sonreía-será mejor que tu también empieces a entrenar-le dijo, y él entró en la casa para ponerse la ropa de entrenar.

-Creía que os habíais peleado.

-¿Si? no se de que hablas, y eso no es importante, dime ¿Qué haremos nosotras mientras ellos entrenan?

-Hacer lo que nos dijeron-le decía Anna y Sheila suspiró de forma que Anna supiera que no quería hacer eso-ya sabes que debemos acatar ordenes.

-Pero nosotras también deberíamos hacer algo más recoger leña, cazar e ir la cascada para practicar a hacer campos de energía por si tenemos que refugiarnos de los enemigos, es ridículo.

-Lo se, pero no tenemos opción.

-Si la hay, simplemente no obedecer.

-¿Serias capaz? Creo que no, supuestamente eres la inocente niña pequeña de los señores, por ser su más pequeña y perfecta nieta.

-Ja, ja muy graciosa-dijo con ironía-sabes que soy capaz de todo, no será difícil quitarme el sermón de encima si sale algo mal, y también sabes que se me da bien el teatro-decía con risa burlona.

-Créeme, lo se-le dijo Anna mirándola de reojos-¿dime te quitaras el sermón como la otra vez? Esa obra de teatro no te salió bien.

-Ese fue un fallo de mi papel, simplemente me quedé en blanco y sufrí las consecuencias, pero todo tiene solución y no me costó nada que esa falta se me fuera perdonada.

-Tus faltas serán perdonadas pero las mías no lo serán tan fácilmente, haz lo que quieras pero se prudente.

-No dejaré que lo hagas tu todo, está bien, iré a buscar algo de leña-Sheila se adentró de nuevo al bosque para su propósito.

Mientras tanto en la base del equipo X tramaban los planes contra Hao, Yoh y Sheila. La doncella Jeanne estaba en el centro de una sala y estaba explicando el fracaso de su último intento para atrapar a Hao y Yoh.

-Queridos aliados, todo nuestro trabajo se fue al traste y aunque Shamash fue capturado por Hao y tuve que renunciar a seguir con mis planes, ahora él ha vuelto y somos más que nunca, tendremos más posibilidades contra Hao y Yoh, simplemente tenemos que encargarnos de otra persona: Sheila Asakura. No tenemos datos de esta chica puesto a que todavía no ha usado sus poderes delante de nadie salvo sus abuelos, tampoco sabemos nada de su espíritu, pero lo que si sabemos, es que Lizerg nos ayudará a derrotarla como haremos con Hao y Yoh. Lo haremos de la misma forma; El portal de Babilonia.

-¿Cómo sabremos que esta vez no fallará?-dijo unos de los allí presentes.

-Lo sabremos porque en la otra ocasión el portal se abrió a la perfección, pero no llegó a cerrarse esta vez eso no ocurrirá, confiad en mi y confiad en Dios, rezad por vuestra gloria cuando esto halla acabado.

En las profundidades del bosque Sheila estaba recogiendo algunos troncos que iba depositando en un hueco de un árbol, escuchó un ruido a su espalda, ella se giró con rapidez y tan solo era un pequeño jabalí.

-Uf, pequeño me habías asustado- de repente una lanza se clavó justo a unos pasos del animal que corría despavorido, de los matorrales salió Horo horo.

-¿Por qué no lo has atrapado? Podría haber sido nuestra cena.

-¿Un jabalí, nuestra cena? Por favor Horo horo, además debéis tener un comida equilibrada, tenéis que cuidaros ahora mas que nunca, ¿Qué queréis, estar mal para el torneo?

Mientras ella hablaba él se estaba acercando a ella lentamente hasta ponerse delante de ella.

-Bueno… después de todo creo que no ha sido en vano venir aquí a por es jabalí, me parece que he encontrado otra cena, pero solo para mi-decía mientras sujetaba la barbilla de Sheila, esta le apartó la mano de un manotazo-creo que mi cena es algo revoltosa…

-Horo horo no quiero hacerte daño así que será mejor que te vallas de aquí.

-¿Hacerme daño? Solo quiero seguir con lo dejé la noche anterior también me quería disculpar de todo corazón-decía mientras se acercaba mas a ella y la agarró por la cintura.

-Suéltame, es todo lo que te diré si no quieres ser mal herido.

-¿Qué me harías?

-Horo horo, suéltala-decía una voz a la espalda de Horo horo, él se dio la vuelta para sabre quien lo había interrumpido, Len.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5º: "EL REENCUENTRO"

-Len… esto… solo hablábamos de algo importante y no nos gustaría que nadie interrumpiese, así que adiós.

-Claro de algo importante ¿no? Creí escuchar que ella era tu cena-Horo horo la soltó y se dirigió hacia él y le habló susurrando.

-Estoy ocupado así que vete.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije de los señores, pues no iba en broma? ¿Qué crees que harían si su preciada nieta fuera molestara un chico que la abraza sin su consentimiento?-la cara de Horo horo se puso blanca del pensamiento sobre el castigo que le impondrían y acabó diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Ella mi cena? No, esto yo… decía que el… el jabalí se escapó y era nuestra cena y… creo que voy a buscarlo.

-Horo horo no vallas, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes? Además Yoh salió a cazar hace tiempo seguro que ya ha llegado, vuelve a la cabaña.

-Sí tienes razón-decía con resentimiento, ponía una sonrisa forzada y se alejaba-¡nos vemos!

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-dijo ella dándose la vuelta hacia Len.

-Te dije que si él te molestaba yo me encargaría.

Ella le sonrió y le dio la espalda para recoger los troncos que habían en el hueco del árbol, cuando lo hubo recogido le propuso volver a la cabaña.

Ya allí pusieron todo en orden: los troncos junto a la chimenea, las maletas perfectamente ordenadas en los armarios…

Anna se encontraba en la cocina ayudando a Yoh a preparar la cena y los demás en el salón intentando encender la chimenea.

-Definitivamente es imposible-dijo chocolove echándose hacia atrás.

-¿No será que no sabes encenderlo?-indicó Sheila.

-No digas tonterías chica, enciendo un fuego con los ojos cerrados-decía mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Como tu digas, pero creo este se te esta resistiendo-hubo una larga pausa y siguió hablando-si no sabes no pasa nada.

-No es eso, es que… necesito un mechero y papel. (0dvio xD)

Ella siguió apoyada en la pared mientras todos se pusieron a buscar un mechero y papel suficiente cuando todos se fueron del salón y ella estuvo sola se acercó a la chimenea y sonrió.

-Ya lo tengo-Horo horo sujetaba un mechero en la mano-solo nos hace falta el papel.

-Eso ya lo tenemos-dijo Manta-ya podemos encender un buen fuego.

Al regresar al salón se dieron cuenta de que la chimenea ya estaba encendida y Yoh y Anna estaban allí de pie delante de ella.

-¿Cómo la habéis encendido?-preguntó Fausto.

-Nosotros no lo hemos hecho-dijo Yoh.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo se ha encendido?-hubo unos segundos de silencio y después Anna habló:

-Ella es la única que no está aquí-entonces todos pensaron en Sheila-debe estar fuera.

-Es un misterio de chica ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho?-dijo Riu.

-Eso da igual la cena ya está lista, vamos-no era un comentario, sino una orden.

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina pero Len se quedó allí en el salón mirando el fuego y segundos mas tarde se dirigió a la salida, vio que una sombra se movía en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Qué haces fuera? dentro se tiene que estar bien-la voz era de Sheila, estaba sentada en la valla que rodeaba la cabaña-las estrellas están radiantes esta noche.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-ella se dio la vuelta pero no contestó-bueno… ya sabes ¿como lo has hecho para encender el fuego?

-Hay cosas que deberían guardar silencio, o por lo menos hasta que hagan falta para cualquier cosa-él la miraba con extrañeza y sin comprender-vamos dentro-se levantó y pasó por el lado de él como si nada y luego la siguió.

De noche en la habitación, Yoh y Anna hablaban.

-No puedo creer que halla sido capaz de arriesgarse-decía Anna que estaba junto a la ventana.

-Si lo ha hecho, es porque está segura de que lo puede encubrir, seguro que pronto demostrará su poder y a su espíritu acompañante, pero todo, a su debido tiempo.

-Solo espero que estés en lo cierto.

En la cueva que Hao se ocultaba se escucharon pasos cuidadosos, Hao estaba dormido pero un ruido lo despertó, él estaba preparado para atacar cuando se dio cuenta de quien era.

-¿Opacho? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo el con los ojos incrédulos.

-Señor Hao…-dijo el pequeño niño que mientras corría hasta Hao y lo abrazaba,

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Sentí su presencia y su poder…Señor Hao quería decirle que lo siento por haberle abandonado hace unos meses.

-Opacho… eso no importa ahora, ahora solo importa algo que te voy a decir, ¿te acuerdas lo que te dije sobre una tal Ishiro y que también se había reencarnado?

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Pues pronto la conocerás, pero no se llama Ishiro en esta ocasión.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos empezaron de nuevo su entrenamiento mientras Anna y Sheila se dirigían a la cascada.

-Uf… esto es muy aburrido-dijo Sheila estaba sentada sobre una piedra con lo ojos cerrados y con una mano apoyada en la cara.

-¿Qué esperabas, toda una mañana de diversión?-Anna estaba de pié junto a la orilla del río dándole la espalda a Sheila.

-No, pero por lo menos algo de conversación no hace daño ¿no?

-¿Quieres conversación? Está bien te la daré de que hablar-Sheila abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada hacia la chica que tenia delante-me he dado cuenta de lo bien que te llevas con Len, dime ¿te interesa?

-¿¡Qué! Venga ya ¿a mi interesarme Len? es una tontería, tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar para que me preguntes ese tipo de cosas-ella desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar y se sonrojó muchísimo, miró de reojos y observó que Anna tenia en su rostro una risa burlona y divertida.

-Si él no te interesa… ¿Por qué tienes tanto empeño en volver a la cabaña para vigilar a los chicos?

-Pues… ya sabes que pueden hacer mellas y no hacer nada correctamente, simplemente eso, nada mas-su voz se fue apagando a medida que iba terminando la frase.

-Podría creerte si pudiera, sé cuando estas demasiado interesada por algo, en este caso por alguien, pero piénsalo-Anna se dio la vuelta y la miraba a la cara con mirada seria-y dime si estas segura de lo que intentas hacer mostrando lo que eres capaz de hacer.

-¡Cállate! No sabes nada de lo que siento-dijo en tono de enfado y después casi susurrando-no sabes como me siento, con la preocupación de… poder herir a un ser querido sin que sea consciente de mis actos.

-Recuerda, yo lo se mejor que nadie, puesto a que yo lo presencié-Anna también estaba susurrando y miraba con serenidad y seriedad a Sheila que seguía con la mirada perdida-Además eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.

-No quiero volver a ser manipulada por ella.

-Tranquila, no volverá a suceder.

Mientras tanto, lo chicos aprovecharon la ausencia de ellas dos para dejar su entrenamiento a un lado.

-Un descansito después de todo ese trabajo es realmente maravilloso-dijo Yoh desperezándose y sentándose en el suelo.

-Yoh si Anna o Sheila se llegan a enterar de lo que estas haciendo te va a caer una buena-le advirtió Manta que estaba a su lado mirándole.

-Ya pero si ellas no se enteran no pasará nada ¿no crees?-dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas-Por cierto ¿donde fueron esta mañana?

-A la cascada–le dijo Len.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-le preguntó Fausto.

-Sheila me lo dijo por la mañana.

-¿Y no me lo dijo a mí que estoy en su misma habitación?-replicó Horo horo.

-No me extrañaría que no te dijera nada después de todo lo que hiciste-todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Soy todos muy crueles-dijo arrodillándose en el suelo y con una "oscuridad sobre su cabeza".

-Oye-dijo Yoh-os lleváis realmente bien para el tiempo que hace que os conocéis ¿Cuánto, semanas?-Yoh lo miró de reojos y con una risita de pillo en su rostro.

-Sí demasiado bien para solo ser amigos…-continuó Riu.

-¿No estaréis ocultando algo?-sugirió Chocolove.

-¡Ya se!-dijo Manta-estáis saliendo juntos y no nos habéis dicho nada-por un momento Len pensó que se habían dado cuenta de las seguidas ausencias de Sheila y al oír la estúpida respuesta de Manta no pudo más y acabó por enfadarse.

-¡No digáis estupideces!-gritó-¿porque nos llevemos bien tenemos que salir a escondidas? Y además si yo estuviese con ella no lo ocultaría porque seria una estupidez-él se fue de donde estaban todos y se dirigió al bosque donde no escucharía mas tonterías.

De vuelta, las chicas observaron que ninguno de ellos estaba entrenando.

-Lo ves, te lo dije-le dijo Sheila a Anna.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y con el miedo de saber que Anna ya estaba pensando un castigo para todos ellos por no hacer lo que ella quería que hicieran, el castigo era simple:

· A las 07:30 debían preparar el desayuno.

· Antes del mediodía debían lavar la ropa.

· El almuerzo a las 02:00

· El descanso de 01:00 a 02:00.

· A la tarde se hacia la limpieza del baño y cuando hubieran

terminado se preparaba la cena.

Mientras las chicas descansaban de su propio entrenamiento en la cascada los chicos se ponían manos a la obra para obedecer al castigo que les habían impuesto.

-¿Y hasta cuando durará todo esto?-preguntó Manta.

-Hasta que yo vea necesario-respondió Anna.

-Aquí falta alguien-dijo Sheila-¿Dónde está Len?

Todos miraron a la chica, y se miraron unos a otros con una pequeña risita en su cara.

-¿De que ríen?-preguntó la chica inocentemente.

-Justo como pensábamos-dijo Fausto.

-¿A que se refieren? No los entiendo-siguió diciendo.

-Pues nos referimos a que vosotros dos ocultan algo-dijo Horo horo.

-Sheila…-Yoh se acercó a ella lentamente-dime ¿Qué ocultáis?

-Lo…lo dices como si realmente estuviéramos haciendo algo malo.

-¡Ajá, lo sabia!-exclamó Manta.

-¿Lo sabias?-dijo Sheila y a la vez pensaba:ya me han pillado.

-Pues que… Len y tu sois novios y no nos habéis dicho nada.

La sala se quedó en completo silencio y Sheila se empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras todos se miraron sin comprender.

-¿Qué Len y yo somos…?-rió mas fuertemente-cada día me sorprendéis mas.

-Entonces… me he vuelto a equivocar ¿no?-dijo Manta con disgusto.

-¿Quién dice que te hayas equivocado?-Sheila dejó de reír y mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y sonriendo levemente.

-¿En serio?

-No Manta-dijo Yoh-te está tomando el pelo.

Entonces Manta se agachó la cabeza y Sheila le habló:

-Está bien ¿Cómo habéis sacado esa conclusión?

-Es solo que se os ve muy amigables y muy confiados uno con el otro.

-Simplemente nos llevamos bien nada mas-hizo una pequeña sonrisa-además no creo que yo pueda estar con alguien alguna vez-él la miró y ella negó con la cabeza refiriéndose a que no quería hablar de ese tema-será mejor que vaya por él el bosque no es seguro cuando anochece.

Y era cierto, ya anochecía y el bosque estaba plagado de animales salvajes, ella sabia que él podría volver intacto pero… ¿y si se encontraba con Hao?

Len, caminaba por los claros cuando avistó una cueva, se acercó lentamente hasta que se decidió a entrar pero de repente un murciélago salió de esta haciéndolo dar un paso atrás cubriéndose la cara, una vez pasado esto siguió con su propósito y se introducía en la oscura cueva.

En aquel lugar no se podía distinguir nada, estaba todo oscuro y solo se oían la respiración, lo pasos del muchacho y unos que otros sonidos provocados por animales pero nada más pero minutos mas tarde, una voz salió del fondo de la cueva.

-No se que haces aquí Len-era la voz de un chico-y no creo que Sheila te halla comunicado, ella no seria capaz de traicionarme, después de todo ella será mi esposa aunque no ella no lo acepte, por ahora.

-¡Hao!

-Len… dime, ¿con quien hablas?-dijo Sheila, la chica estaba en la entrada de la cueva, se podía distinguir la figura y el rostro de la chica debido a la luz de la luna llena.

-Sheila, Hao estaba aquí dijo…

-No deberías estar aquí, vamos-ella se dio la vuelta.

-No, hasta que no vea a Hao con mis propios ojos-la chica se volvió hacia él mostrando un rostro furioso-dime ¿que harás si me niego a irme sin cumplir con mi propósito?

Ella se dirigió a él con paso decidido y le dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza.

-Ves como eres él que siempre empieza-ella borró el rostro anterior y le sonrió-eres un tonto, y ahora vamos o me veré obligada a arrastrarte por el suelo atado de pies y manos-bromeó.

El chico ya empezaba a caminar para salir de la cueva mientras Sheila estaba uno o dos pasos más atrás, al salir de allí, ella miró atrás, una pequeña lucecita de fuego se encendió dejando ver un rostro conocido, Hao reía de forma burlona, ella se volvió y siguió caminando.

Al llegar a la cabaña estaban todos en el salón como siempre empezaron a cenar, pero una conversación captó la atención de todos.

-He sentido una presencia fuerte en estos alrededores-dijo Fausto.

-Sí, yo también pero no estaba del todo seguro-respondió Yoh mirando a Anna.

-Tranquilos, esa presencia no es para preocuparse-dijo Anna que también lo miraba-por aquí hay muchos shamanes, que al igual que nosotros vinieron para el torneo.

-No creo que no sea para preocuparse, la verdad por lo que noto es realmente fuerte-siguió Fausto con cara de preocupación.

-No pasaría nada-empezó a decir Len-de todas formas nos hace falta pelear contra otros para entrenar ¿no es así?-miró directamente a Yoh.

-No creo que para entrenar haga falta pelear-dijo Sheila mirándolo-además podéis lastimaros.

-Esta bien, si no quieres que pelemos por miedo a ser heridos-le sugirió Horo horo-podrías dejar que peleemos contigo.

-¡Ni hablar! ¿Porque debería pelear contra vosotros? Podéis entrenar peleando entre vosotros-ella se levantó y antes de irse su última palabra fue…-haced lo que queráis pero no me metáis en vuestras tonterías.

-Me pregunto… ¿por que se habrá puesto así?

En su habitación Sheila estaba sentada encima de su cama y Toyoka estaba a su lado.

-La verdad es que tienen demasiada prisa por saber que es lo que puedo hacer-ella tenia las manos apoyadas en la cara y los ojos cerrados-y además también tienen curiosidad por ti.

-Siento que esté deprimida-dijo el espíritu que a su lado se encontraba mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-No tienes la culpa Toyoka-ella se acercó mas a Toyoka y le tocó el hombro.

A la mañana siguiente todos siguieron con su rutina: los chicos a parte de su entrenamiento también tenían que cumplir el castigo que les impuso Anna, y las chicas por otra parte seguían con sus otros entrenamientos. Solo cambió una cosa, aquella presencia era más fuerte, lo cual significa que estaba más cerca de aquel lugar.

-Esta maldita presencia, cada vez se acerca mas-dijo Anna a Sheila mientras se sentaba en una roca gigantesca.

-Esperemos que no busque problemas, porque los tendrá-respondió Sheila mientras caminaba hacia la orilla y depositaba un rosario blanco que empezó a brillar de una forma realmente maravillosa.

Como siempre al finalizar aquel entrenamiento tan aburrido para ellas, volvieron a la cabaña pero algo había cambiando, todos estaban en grupo alrededor de Yoh que sostenía una nota.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Anna.

-Lo encontramos dentro de la casa después de finalizar el entrenamiento-dijo él.

La nota decía lo siguiente:

"_No sois nada, escoria. Si de verdad sois Shamanes venid al claro del bosque donde apenas hay vegetación, os esperaré allí y nos enfrentaremos si no sois cobardes. Será un combate a muerte."_

_Fdo: un concursante del torneo._

-¿Deberíamos ir?-preguntó Fausto.

Tras una larga pausa Anna empezó a decirles a los chicos de lo que eran capaces de hacer pero un momento de descuido, Sheila había desaparecido.

-¿Dónde se ha metido?-Horo horo estaba buscando por todas partes a Sheila pero no la encontraban pero entonces parecía que Yoh y Anna sabían donde se había dirigido.

-Vamos al bosque, creo que se donde ha ido-Yoh se dirigía ya al bosque pero Riu le interrumpió cuando se iban adentrando.

-Don Yoh ¿no es allí donde nos espera aquel que dejó esa carta?

-Sí es allí.

-Quieres decir que…-intuyó Len con lo ojos muy abiertos.

-Ella ha ido en nuestro lugar, debemos ir a ver que le va bien aunque dudo que le valla mal.

-Yoh-chocolove se puso delante de Yoh para que él no pudiera avanzar y le tuviera en cuenta-Sheila no quería pelear delante de nosotros, pero ahora ha ido a pelear en nuestro lugar, ¿Qué es lo que pretende esta chica?

-Pretende enseñaros sus poderes, nada mas, ¿no era eso lo que queríais?

Él avanzó junto a Anna sin hacer caso omiso a todos los comentarios, pero al final todos se adentraron en el bosque. Llegaron al claro donde supuestamente estaría el que los retó. Pero allí no había nadie, solo huellas de animales.

-Vale, aquí no hay nadie-Fausto estaba mirando a su alrededor pero no percibía nada-¿para que hacernos venir si no hay nadie aquí? Es extraño.

-¿Seguro que no hay nadie?-dijo una voz que provenía de lo alto de un árbol-¿Fausto estas perdiendo facultades con la edad?

-¿Quién eres, y como sabes mi nombre?

-Soy Seiren, y se el nombre de cada uno de vosotros e incluso el de Sheila, se que ella es la supuesta prima de Yoh y Hao, ¡ah! Se me olvidaba, también creo que Hao está interesado en ella ¿no es cierto? Pero… lastima no se que poderes tiene y eso me enfurece, bueno iré al grano, terminaré con vosotros antes de que cante un gallo-Seiren saltó de un árbol y aterrizó en el suelo de pie, como si de un gato se tratara.

-¡¿Qué as hecho con Sheila?-preguntó Yoh enfadado.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6º: "SHEILA… ¿SU PODER ES PELIGROSO?"

-No te preocupes por ella, aun no he luchado con esa chica, aunque tengo ansias de poder hacerlo-Seiren rió burlonamente y mientras reía unas burbujas de diferentes colores aparecían a su espalda-¡admirar mi poder!-las burbujas se dirigieron hacia Yoh y los otros sin que pudieran esquivarlas siquiera, ni hace la posesión-estas burbujas serán vuestra tumba, el oxigeno que hay dentro se irá agotando y moriréis.

Él seguía riendo mientras todos intentaban escapar de aquella cárcel redonda.

-Eres muy listo ¿lo sabias?-Seiren dejó de reír al instante al escuchar la voz de Sheila que estaba a unos 12 pasos de él-hiciste que fuera a otro lugar siguiendo tu presencia, genial para que pudieses acabar con ellos mientras yo "te estaba siguiendo".Dime… ¿acaso tienes miedo e intentas que tome otro camino para no matarte?

-Eres muy puntual y muy listilla ¿no es así? ¿Sabes? llegas a tiempo para su funeral… ¡y para el tuyo!-él hizo una nueva burbuja pero esta se estaba dividiendo en pequeñas estacas de agua que se dirigían a Sheila con gran velocidad. Todos sabían que no podría esquivar aquello pero…al llegar las estacas, estas se disolvieron en el aire como si se hubieran secado, una vez echo el ataque, ella seguía allí mirando a Seiren como si no hubiera hecho nada, solo un pequeño rasguño en línea en la cara de Sheila que sangraba un poco.

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación herir a una dama?-decía mientras se limpiaba con la manga la pequeña herida, y de repente un montón de llamas rodearon todo el claro del bosque-ahora aprenderás a respetar a lo demás y tratarlos como es debido.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está él, donde está Hao?

-¿Hao? Lo siento creo que él no está aquí… ahora no te muevas así no te dolerá.

-No tu no puedes hacer esto, solo Hao controla el fuego…-ella se estaba dirigiendo hacia él, extendió un brazo y en la mano de ella, se fue creando una espada de fuego, ella se iba acercando mas a él con mirada seria. Al llegar a estar delante de él, colocó la punta de la espada en su cuello.

-¿Solo quien puede qué?-ella rió burlonamente pero sin gracia-lárgate de aquí o si no, muere-su rostro cambió radicalmente a ponerse seria, Seiren cayó a suelo arrastrándose para salir de allí, Sheila se dio la vuelta y miró a los chicos que la miraban atónitos y que empezaban a quedarse sin aire, pero las burbujas explotaron dejando caer a todos al suelo, ella caminó en dirección opuesta y se fue alejando.

-Sheila, ¿porque no?...-empezó a decir Len.

-Por qué… dime, ¿Que pensaríais?-dijo dándose la vuelta-Seguro que diríais: "es como Hao no debemos acercarnos a ella, es peligrosa… asesina"-todos se quedaron mirándola y ella se dio la vuelta de nuevo-ahora dejadme en paz-ella siguió su camino y se subió a un árbol con la figura de Toyoka a su lado.

De vuelta a la cabaña todas las maletas estaban en el salón todo recogido en cada una de ellas y todo ordenado.

-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó chocolove.

-El entrenamiento ha terminado-dijo Anna cogiendo su maleta y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Dónde estás Sheila?-Len estaba buscando a Sheila por todas partes para dos cosas: para que le diera una explicación y para que supiera que ya tenían que irse.

-Ella ya se ha ido-respondió Yoh que sabia que lo que buscaba era ella.

-¿Cómo es posible que ella?...

-No lo se, solo os ha mostrado lo que queríais saber, nada más.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia donde todos caminaban de vuelta al Templo.

-Parece que ya llegó el momento en el que les a demostrado todo-Hao estaba delante de una hoguera en la cueva-Opacho pronto llegará la hora de que conozcas a mi futura esposa.

-¡Estoy contento Señor Hao!-dijo el pequeño con felicidad.

La noche se les echó encima de camino, y a la llegada al templo, se dirigieron al salón donde los señores les esperaban.

-Sheila ya ha llegado-la señora estaba sentada rectamente y tomándose un té y su marido estaba delante-también pudimos ver que estaba distraída y entristecida ¿Qué ha pasado?

Todos le estuvieron explicando los ancianos lo sucedido y después cada uno fue a su habitación a descansar del largo viaje, menos Len que fue a la habitación de Sheila para pedirle una explicación. Al llegar allí Len llamó a la puerta pero nadie contestó a su llamada, él no dudó en entrar para saber si estaba vacía o simplemente no contestó nadie. En la habitación solo había velas que la iluminaban pero nada mas, solo la puerta del armario estaba abierta, él se aproximó y observó que en el techo de dentro del armario había una trampilla en el techo de este, se adentró en ella y cuando hubo subido comprendió que era una especie de desván gigante, de hecho tenia el tamaño de una habitación solo que allí había un armario viejo, sillones con una manta blanca encima y una pequeña ventanita por la que entraba un poco de luz, pero ni rastro de Sheila. Se adentró mas todavía y de repente escuchó un sonido a su espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Sheila, su rostro mostraba serenidad y seriedad al mismo tiempo.

-Así que estabas aquí, te estaba buscando para…

-Para que te de una explicación ¿no?

-Sí, pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No serias el primero-giró la cabeza hacia otro lugar y cerró los ojos-si quieres una explicación, seré breve-Len se giró porque oyó el ruido que hacia una rata al correr y cuando giró de nuevo para mirar a Sheila esta ya no estaba.

-¿Sheila?

-El fuego ¿eh?-ella se había sentado en una viga de madera horizontal que se encontraba en el techo y apartada exageradamente de él. Cuando empezó a hablar extendió la mano y creó una llama la cual iluminaba su rostro-Es protector ¿no crees? Y a veces ayuda; por ejemplo: ayuda a cocinar, da luz, calor y también te protege cuando estas en el bosque y te quieres proteger de animales salvajes mientras duermes.

-Sheila no entiendo con claridad que es lo que dices, según eso nos ayudarás ¿no es así?

-Bonita cara de este elemento pero… También es destructor, piénsalo, arrasa bosques enteros, quema si te acercas mucho y también es una trampa de muerte y defensa. No es difícil de imaginar piensa-dio un salto y se colocó delante del chico se acercó y le puso una mano en el pecho-primero quema la piel y continua quemando los cabellos, de la piel a los músculos, de los músculos seca la sangre, una vez los músculos desaparecen quedan los huesos y hasta los mismos huesos se convierten en polvo si los quemas.

-Sheila tu no serias capaz de…-la cara de Len se estaba poniendo blanca de tan solo pensar en lo que aquella chica le estaba diciendo.

-Si quieres te cuento la cadena con la cual desaparecerías en cuestión de minutos: Los huesos en polvo, el polvo se fusiona con el aire, el aire contiene oxigeno y el oxigeno es imprescindible para crear el fuego. La cadena está completa ¿no crees?

-Eso no quiere decir que tú tengas que ser así, me refiero a que no tienes que ser como Hao.

-El fuego es difícil de domar para algunas personas. Así soy yo, como el fuego y también tengo las dos caras: la beneficiosa y la destructora. La destructora podría costarte la vida Len.

-¿Y la beneficiosa? ¿Qué podría hacerme?-él le cogió la mano que ella tenia apoyada en su pecho y le dedicó una cálida pero pequeña sonrisa y ella sonrió con la misma expresión que él.

-Podría hacerte feliz, pero… -volvió a ponerse seria-no puedo-se acercó mas a él y mientras hablaba introducía la mano que tenia en el pecho dentro del chico como si fuera un espíritu que se puede traspasar-Recuerda la cadena: primero quema la piel y continua quemando los cabellos, de la piel a los músculos, de los músculos seca la sangre, una vez los músculos desaparecen quedan los huesos-su mano de introdujo mas-Los huesos en polvo, el polvo se fusiona con el aire, el aire contiene oxigeno y el oxigeno me ayuda a crear el fuego. Len será mejor que no os acerquéis a mí si no queréis ser más que eso: huesos-su mano salió del cuerpo del chico, produciendo alivio a Len.

-¿Serias capaz de matarnos?

-Ichiro puede alguna que otra vez salir y apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Si ella sale no dudará en hacerlo y ella será la que acabe con todos vosotros.

-¡No me importa!-la chica miró a Len con asombro y extrañeza-no te quedarás sola de nuevo, estaremos todos contigo, ¡Yo estaré contigo!-decía mientras la abrazaba.

-Len…-ella se sonrojó y dijo-Len, yo…

-¡Que conmovedor! ¿Queréis que imite el sonido de un violín?

-¡Hao!…-gritó Len con el rostro sorprendido-Por fin te decides a aparecer y ahora ¿Qué haces aquí?


	7. Chapter 7

BUENO! Aquí os traigo otro cap! Y es la primera vez que escribo antes de la historia, bueno agradeceros a los que estáis leyendo, os quiero mis pequeños.

Este cap va dedicado a los que le gusta HaoxSheila!

Dejen sus reviews!

CAPITULO 7: SHEILA, TE SIGO AMANDO.

-Solo quería ver a mi amada Sheila-se encaminó hacia ellos y agarró la barbilla de Sheila, Len la abrazó con mas fuerza-Cuidado, no es de hierro, podrías hacerle daño.

-En serio Hao ¿a que vienes?-dijo ella muy seriamente.

-Te digo la verdad, venia para verte y saber que harás-él le soltó la cara y miró a Len-¿podrías dejarnos a solas? Me gustaría hablar con ella.

-¿A solas para qué?

-Len, por favor, nos veremos mañana-Len se soltó de sus brazos lentamente y sin mirar atrás se fue. Sheila giró la mirada hacia Hao que la miraba-ahora dime la verdad, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo venia para darte las gracias por lo que hiciste y también para que empezaras a hacer las maletas e irnos, después nos casamos, mas tarde un hijo… una vida cotidiana ¿no?-él se acercó a Sheila y la agarró por la cintura-dime ¿no te gustaría eso?

-No si es por la fuerza.

-¿Por la fuerza? Te equivocas no te obligo, solo te doy tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para qué?

-Para pensar en una vida mejor junto al rey de los shamanes-ella empezó a reír a carcajadas-¿Qué te hace gracia?

-Que solo hace unos meses, estuvieras completamente decidido a que Anna se fuera contigo y ahora estas perdiendo el tiempo intentándolo conmigo.

-¿Yo y Anna? Estás equivocada, solo decía eso por conveniencia propia. Con Anna a mi favor hubiese sido más fácil hacerse con los grandes espíritus. Nada más que eso, no debes ponerte celosa.

-¿Celosa? ¿Por qué iba yo a estar celosa de que intentaras estar con Anna hace unos meses?-ella se soltó de sus abrazos pero él no la dejó escapar y la volvió a coger.

-Porque me amas.

-¿Quien dice eso?

-Yo, que te conozco doblemente desde que naciste. Los dos estamos hecho el uno para el otro y lo sabes, juntos podemos hacer grandes cosas-acercó su cara a la de ella, tocado frente por frente, ella estaba seria y él con risa burlona-lo sabes mejor que nadie-empezó a deslizar su mano de cintura para abajo, pero ella le cogió la mano antes de que tocara mas de la cuenta.

-Hao, sabes que me importas lo suficiente como para desafiar a los señores, pero esto ya es demasiado-su cabeza descendió dirección al polvoriento suelo.

-Y tu sabes que eres lo suficientemente importante como venir a aquí sin estar recuperado-él alargó la mano hacia la barbilla de ella, de forma que alzó la cabeza de la muchacha hacia él-ven conmigo. Déjalos aquí, ellos no se merecen ni la milésima parte de tu valiosa vida.

-¿Y tu sí?-su boca reflejó un pequeña risita burlona.

-Ellos no te conocen-dijo él sin hacer el mínimo caso a lo que ella dijo-puedo recordar ese momento en el que en el que me besabas y me decías que me amabas.

-Y yo aquel momento en el que decías que no te marcharías de mi vida-ella lo miró con mas seriedad-yo sentía mucho por ti con tan solo seis años, pero lo que decías eran solo palabras.

-¿Estas segura de eso?-él le tocó la cara y le sonrió-¿Y si te demuestro que todo eso que te dije es verdad? Te dije que volvería a por ti y aquí estoy.

-Sí claro… y también dijiste: "Cuando me valla te avisaré" y también, "Cuando me valla volveré dentro de uno o dos años". Han pasado seis años, el tiempo suficiente para olvidarme de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Te estuve esperando todo ese tiempo…-ella hizo un sonrisa sin gracia-Pero tampoco puedo culparte, solo éramos niños de siete y seis años que no sabían que hacían.

-Yo sí sabia lo que hacia y aún sigo sabiéndolo. También se lo que quiero-él le volvió a sonreír-y te quiero a ti-dijo en susurro y los labios de él se bajaron hacia los de ella besándolos apasionadamente y todo sin que Sheila pusiese reaccionar. Cuando sus labios se separaron, ella seguía con los ojos muy abiertos y también estaba sorprendida, pues no se lo esperaba.

-Hao…-él le tocó la cara y la abrazó mas fuerte con su otro brazo-Hao no…-ella se soltó de su abrazo dándole un empujón y puso sus ojos en mirada perdida, mientras, él la miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Lo ves? Te lo he demostrado y también se lo que he hecho-ella seguía sin mirar a Hao y sin contestar, como si no lo hubiese oído-¿Sheila?-ella seguía sin contestar-¿Tanto te he sorprendido?-entonces la chica lo miró y rió de forma vacilante.

-Sí, la verdad es que no me lo esperaba, no pensé que fueras capaz de besarme como si tal cosa.

-Si quieres, te puedo sorprender de otra forma, solo tienes que pedirlo.

-Creo que te quedarás con las ganas, y además, no quiero mas sorpresas por hoy, gracias-ella se dio media vuelta-si lo veo necesario mañana iré a la cueva.

-¿Si lo ves necesario?

-Adiós Hao-ella caminó hacia la pequeña trampilla-¡ah! No te entretengas por el camino, no me gustaría tener que volver a curarte las viejas heridas.

-Disimulas muy bien tus preocupaciones por mi-ella desapareció bajando por la escalerilla de la trampilla dejando a Hao en el desván con su típica sonrisa burlona.

A la mañana siguiente Anna y Sheila tenían en sus manos los rosarios. El de Anna era color turquesa mientras el del Sheila era blanco. El rosario de Sheila era el último regalo que le dejó su madre antes de morir aparte del colgante de plata que colgaba de su cuello en ese mismo instante. Ambas estaban en el patio principal donde había un gran roble y bajo este un asiento y mesa de piedra. Practicaban como defenderse de otro ataque de alguna sacerdotisa, peleando entre ellas y la señora observándolas para corregir sus equivocaciones. Al descanso Anna y Sheila se sentaron en el asiento de piedra.

-Sentí la presencia de Hao esta noche-Anna estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados-tu ¿no sabrás nada verdad?

-Posiblemente-Sheila estaba sentada en la mesa con los codos sobre las piernas y las manos apoyadas en la cara.

-Podrías meterte en problemas, y lo sabes.

-Sí seguro, pero no tengo la culpa.

-Sí la tienes, siempre lo puedes rechazar y echarlo de aquí.

-No pienso hacerle eso, deberías saberlo.

La señora se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellas y cuando estuvo delante de ellas le comunicó algo:

-Anna, Sheila, tengo que daros una noticia, dentro de unos días celebraremos una fiesta muy importante a la que acudirán shamanes importantes por tanto deberéis estar vestidas con vestidos un tanto antiguos, seguidme-la señora las dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaba los vestidos. Las chicas se acercaron a sus próximas galas, el vestido de Anna era de un color azul pastel y algunos adornos turquesas, por otra parte el de Sheila era de color blanco y algunos adornos en azul marino, ambos vestidos eran verdaderamente preciosos.

-Son…-dijo Sheila. Ella estaba sorprendida, siempre creyó que los vestidos antiguos como aquel eran horrorosos pero aquellos vestidos lo cambiaban todo.

-Preciosos-terminó Anna por ella-nunca he visto prendas tan esplendidas.

-Estos vestidos han pertenecido a sacerdotisas en varias generaciones, los lucían en reuniones importantes como en esta, y ahora os toca a vosotras llevarlos puestos-decía la Señora y mientras Sheila se acercó a una especie de camisa de cuero.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó.

-Es un corsé, es para estilizar y moldear tu cintura mientras llevas el vestido de modo que se vea mas esplendido.

-Parece incómodo-decía mientras fruncía el ceño. Miró en otra dirección donde había una caja de oro, y dentro de la caja un rosario de color blanco, era muy parecido al de Sheila pero muchísimo más largo-¿Y este rosario?-Sheila ya alargaba su mano para cogerlo cuando de repente, como un rayo eléctrico azotó su mano produciéndole un dolor atroz en la mano.

-Es el rosario con el cual algunas sacerdotisas pudieron salvar las vidas de muchas personas, si sus rituales y sus palabras son correctos, se puede devolver la vida a un muerto reciente. En total tiene 130 perlas. No se dejará tocar si no se va a usar para una causa importante.

-¿No se dejará tocar? ¿Cómo si el rosario pudiera elegir quien lo utiliza y quien no?-preguntó Anna.

-Exacto. Es un rosario muy especial y solo se dejará tocar para siempre a una sola sacerdotisa, mientras que la vida de la sacerdotisa dure-Anna y Sheila se miraron-pero no debéis competir por el rosario, puesto que su poder es tan fuerte que podría consumiros-ambas asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la habitación.

-Sheila será mejor que ayudemos a llevar la fiesta a cabo-dijo Anna-así que no te entretengas.

-Sí lo se… pero por preguntar no pasa nada y además ahora sabemos de la existencia de otro rosario importante-dijo sonriendo a Anna.

-Yo ya sabia de su existencia.

-Tu puede pero yo no… (-.-)'

Las chicas estaban ayudando con la fiesta pero se extrañaron de algo, y era que no habían visto a ninguno de los chicos en toda la mañana. Cuando terminaron se dieron un descanso. Anna fue a su habitación para estar cómoda y Sheila fue en busca de Yoh y a los demás, pero no los veía por ningún sitio.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido?-ella estaba mirando en el salón, pero no tubo suerte, así que se decidió ha ir a las habitaciones.

Fue a la de todos los chicos pero todas estaban desiertas. Todo era extraño, nadie estaba en ningún sitio. Ella llegó a la habitación del trastero donde había una puerta cerrada, ella sabía a la perfección que la llave estaba detrás del armario antiguo, los señores no querían que entrara allí, pero a ella le daba igual por que allí, se sentía de una forma diferente, por que allí estaba el altar de Hao donde ella podía pensar, pensar en todo lo que la rodeaba, todo lo que ella era. Pensó en bajar allí abajo, pero si la pillaran sería sermón seguro. Al final se decidió marchar de aquella habitación. Al salir de allí, Sheila se dirigió al patio, pero tampoco había nadie en ese lugar, ella observó los gigantescos árboles que rodeaban el templo y al sol que se estaba poniendo.

-"¿Debería ir?-pensó-seguro que Hao me está esperando pero… ¿yo debería ir a su lado?"-lo estuvo pensando durante un tiempo y se decidió a marchar.

-¿Ya te vas?-Len estaba detrás de ella, pero no estaba solo, Yoh estaba a su lado.


	8. Chapter 8

BUENO! No tengo nada que decir en especial, soloa gradecer k leais espero que os guste este cap; es un LenxSheila, disfrutadlo!

CAPITULO 8: "EL COMIENZO DE LA FIESTA"

-Esto, yo…-ella se dio la vuelta y decidió cambiar radicalmente de tema-¿Dónde estabais? Os he estado buscando.

-Nos estábamos probando los trajes para la fiesta-dijo Yoh sonriendo, pero en cambio Len seguía tan serio como cuando habló con Sheila.

-¿También os lo han comunicado? No entiendo el hecho de que de repente se celebre una fiesta a la que acudan supuestamente los shamanes más fuertes.

-Tampoco nosotros.-Yoh bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos, pero rápidamente la volvió a subir y sonrió con alegría-Bueno no pasa nada supongo que será por algo que pronto sabremos.-Sheila sonrió a su primo y desvió la mirada hacia Len que la seguía mirando con la misma expresión seria, Yoh se percató de esto y se preguntó para sus adentros que sería lo que pasaba entre ellos dos-Bueno será mejor que me valla, creo que Anna me dijo que me reuniera con ella para algunos preparativos y todo eso…-antes de que se diera cuenta Len se encaminaba hacia dentro del templo y Sheila lo miraba entristecida.-Sheila… ¿ha pasado algo?

-No-dijo mirándolo-no ha pasado nada-ella se encaminó hacia la salida del templo pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, Yoh la miraba extrañado y esta se dio la vuelta-Yoh ¿no te había llamado Anna?

-¡Es cierto!-Yoh salió corriendo había el templo y ella se quedó allí pensando.

En la habitación de Len se escuchaban murmullos y Bason estaba a su lado con la cabeza agachada.

-Soy tonto-empezó a decir el chico con tono irónico que caminando de una lado para otro-¿Por qué le diría eso? "No te volverás a quedar sola, estaremos contigo"-dijo con voz de burla- y lo mas gracioso es que le dije que ¡yo! estaría con ella, es vergonzoso.-Len se sentó apoyado en una pared-A ella no le hacemos falta, yo no le hago falta… Hao está con ella, por tanto no está sola. Ha sido una tontería intentar ser su amigo-de repente Bason desapareció.

-Es cierto, eres tonto-una voz se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, y esta se abrió.

-Sheila…-la cara de Len se puso roja y giró la cara hacia otro lugar-¿desde cuando has estado escuchándome?-la chica le sonrió compasiva.

-Desde "soy tonto" hasta "intentar ser su amigo"

-¿No sabes que no se debe escuchar detrás de las puestas?

-Venga ya, pero si se te oía desde un metro de distancia-dijo acercándose-Esto… Len, respecto a lo de anoche, me refiero a o que pasó con Hao…

-¿Qué pasó anoche?

-Len… ¿a que te refieres?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-él se puso de pié frente a ella-seguro que te echaste en sus brazos.

-¡Len basta! ¡¿De que estas hablando?

-¿Y que mas, también os besasteis?-dicho esto Sheila abofeteó a Len haciéndole girar la cara, la mejilla del chico empezaba a ponerse colorada.

-Eres un estúpido-dijo en susurro y luego se empezó a masajear la mano con la que le había pegado y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Sheila…-él avanzó hacia ella y le cogió la mano que justo le había pegado hace unos segundos-lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso, solo es que…

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre como para decir esas tonterías?-ella se dio la vuelta de nuevo mirando a Len cara a cara-sea lo que sea, no creo que debas pagarlo conmigo-él la agarró por los hombros y la abrazó, el rostro de Sheila quedó completamente rojo.

-Lo se… y lo siento Sheila, perdóname-la abrazó con mas fuerza.

-Len…

-Habrá que vigilar que Hao no vuelva a aparecer como anoche y mas en ese momento. Fue realmente vergonzoso-la abrazó con más fuerza aún.

-Len.

-¿Si?

-Me estas ahogando…-el chico al oír esto la liberó levemente de su fuerte abrazo y la miró, ella seguía sonrojada y miraba en otra dirección.

-Anoche-dijo atrayendo la atención de la chica-te quedaste sin terminar una frase, ¿Cuál era?

-Esto… ¿te refieres a lo que te iba a decir?-ella rió levemente-respecto a eso… te lo diré otro día…Len, quería presentarte al alguien.

-¿Presentarme a alguien?-él frunció el ceño.

-Toyoka-un espíritu apareció detrás de Sheila y ante la mirada de Len-Toyoka es mi espíritu acompañante, fue una Ninja famosa por sus habilidades-sonrió compasivamente-y también es mi mejor amiga.

-Encantado de conocerte Toyoka-él se acercó-permíteme presentarte a Bason-a su lado apareció la figura de este. Ambos espíritus estaban frente uno al otro y Bason hizo una reverencia a Toyoka.

-Espero que pronto nos enfrentemos-dijo Bason-si mi amo y la señorita Sheila lo ven conveniente-tanto Sheila como Len se miraron y asintieron.

-Creo que ya es demasiado tarde, será mejor que me valla.

-Sheila ¿no vas a presentar a Toyoka a los demás?-preguntó Len.

-Ellos ya la conocen desde hace media hora.-dijo ella sonriéndole-Nos veremos mañana.

-Está bien, pues entonces…-ella iba a salir ya cuando le dijo su última frase-

¡Sheila!-ella se volvió y lo miró extrañada.

-¿Si Len?

En el momento en el que Len estaba dispuesto a hablar, se sonrojó, y lo máximo que consiguió decir fue:

-Esto… Sheila…-suspiró y luego habló-buenas noches-ella que lo miraba al principio con extrañeza, ahora le sonreía.

-Claro… que descanses-al salir de aquella habitación, ella se apoyó en la puerta y en un tono de voz bajísimo habló consigo misma-Len… tonto, ¿Cuándo me dirás que me amas?-y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ya faltaban solo dos días para que se celebrase la fiesta y todos los sirvientes no tenían tiempo de descanso mientras los trabajadores lo preparaban todo, los chicos y las chicas tenían unas clases de etiqueta-andar y bailar con sencillez-todo para el importante baile, solo tenían la tarde para descansar de esas clases tan aburridas y tan pesadas. Todo esos preparativos hacían que los sirvientes estuvieran por todas partes, cosa que impedía que Yoh pudiese hacer el vago junto a Horo horo, también Anna no podía ver la televisión sin que le ruido de una aspiradora pasara por su lado, Fausto no podía experimentar con sus nuevos medicamentos, Chocolove no podía ensayar sus ridículos chistes, Len no podía entrenar en el patio, Manta no podía estudiar matemáticas y Sheila no podía salir del Templo sin ser vista, parecía que le único que se divertía y alegraba era Riu que estaba detrás de las sirvientas intentando ligar con ellas.

-¡Esto es insoportable!-Sheila ya no aguantó mas todo aquello no dejaba que siguieran con su vida cotidiana, y además, ella necesitaba salir de allí antes de que Hao se decidiera volver al Templo de nuevo para buscarla-no podemos hacer nada sin ser interrumpidos por los preparativos de ese estúpido baile.

-Debemos aguantar todo lo que podamos-Anna estaba sentada en una silla cruzada de piernas-y además, no puedes quejarte de todo esto, no hasta que la fiesta termine.

-Pero creo que es extremadamente exagerado-Fausto estaba sentado encima de la mesa junto a Manta-vale que quieran que todo esté perfecto para ese día pero podrían no estar tan preocupados.

-Fausto tiene razón, no deberían estar tan movidos-Len estaba de pié apoyado en la pared-alguien debería hablar con los señores.

-Sí, ¿pero quien?-dijo Yoh.

-Será mejor esperar-terminó Sheila-además, ¿Qué podríamos hacer, plantarnos delante de los señores y decir que todo es una tontería y que el continuo ruido no nos deja en paz? Sería un suicidio de broncas como:"es un baile muy importante" o "debemos comportarnos como es debido ante shamanes tan importantes como los que asistirán".

Todos estaban de acuerdo con lo que decía Sheila, simplemente todo lo que había dicho era la pura verdad, así que tuvieron que aguantar hasta el día del baile. Cuando llegó el día había nervios de parte de los sirvientes, pero los chicos no estaban nada nerviosos, todos pensaban:"¿nerviosos por un simple baile? es una tontería". Por la mañana más y más preparativos y por la tarde empezaron a llegar shamanes de todas partes del globo, todos se iban acomodando en el gran salón. Mientras todos se vestían con sus galas. Las chicas empezaron a vestirse con aquellas preciadas prendas, pero cuando tuvieron que ponerse el corsé, no era difícil de averiguar lo incómodas que se sentían. Anna pudo sobrellevarlo, pero Sheila no lo llevaba tan bien… ¡aquella maldita prenda era incomodísima! Cuando se vistieron ambas se reunieron con los chicos que estaban en el salón, al verlas entrar se las quedaron mirando.

-Estáis… guapísimas las dos-dijo Yoh sonriendo. Anna lo miró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues, yo no me esperaba veros tan elegantes en mi vida-se dio la vuelta y se puso delante de la puerta-vamos, nos están esperando.

Cuando iban por el pasillo Yoh notó que Sheila no dejaba de tocar la parte de la cintura del vestido. Él se acercó a ella y le preguntó en susurro:

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿Sabes lo que es un corsé?

-No…

-No quieras saberlo…(-.-)U

Cuando iban a entrar en el salón, el padre de Yoh los empezó a hacer recordar como se tenían que comportar, emparejó a Yoh y Anna para que salieran juntos al salón, pero resultaba que con eso no estaba contento y también quería emparejar a Sheila con alguien.

-Está bien Sheila, tú también tendrás que entrar con alguien cogido de tu brazo.

-¿¡Qué! ¿Para que? solo es un estúpido baile.

-No es solo eso… Sheila, no queríamos decíroslo porque sabíamos que no lo consentirías, todo esto es solo para que esos invitados te conocieran, tu madre era una sacerdotisa valiente y fuerte, y la mayoría de los que están ahí me pidieron este baile, querían conocer a la criatura por la que Andrea se sacrificó, y por eso…

-¡Yo iré con ella!-dijo Horo horo poniéndose al lado de Sheila.

-¡Ni hablar después de lo que hiciste en la cabaña, no iré contigo allí dentro!

-Sheila solo será tu acompañante, nada más.

A Sheila no le sirvieron las excusas y al final ganó su tío, pero eso sí, al señor Mikihisa le costó un montón que Sheila estuviera dispuesta a agarrar el brazo de Horo horo. Al entrar allí todas las miradas se centraron en Sheila. Al llegar al final del salón había un hombre, era alto, pelo castaño oscuro, ojos azules, de físico musculoso y perfecto, iba vestido con un traje de chaqueta. Cuando se acercó a Sheila, esta hizo una reverencia como su tío le había indicado antes de entrar.

-Tú debes de ser Sheila-él hombre se acercó a ella y le besó la mano-eres muy parecida a tu madre, pero el parecido a tu padre tampoco se queda atrás, aunque también me temo que esa belleza se deba a Ishiro. Lo siento olvidé presentarme soy Kaname.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno… he aquí otro LenxSheila… pero algo cortito ^^ y a los amantes de HaoxSheila… tranquilos… os juro que el futuro habrá de sobre^^. Que disfruteis el cap 9!

CAPÍTULO 9: "SOLOS TU Y YO"

-Y supongo que también serás el manda más ¿no es así?

-El mismo carácter de tu madre…-Kaname sonrío-No. Te equivocas al decir eso, yo solo soy un shaman amigo de tu familia, solo que todos los aquí presentes me siguen y me consideran su jefe por decirlo de alguna forma, cosa que yo no me considero.

-Que considerado…-dijo ella con ironía que él no pareció captar.

-Gracias. Creo que ya echas las presentaciones, será mejor que empiece la cena.

Todos los invitados entraron al gran comedor donde a Sheila no la dejaban entrar nunca todo estaba adornado según los gustos de los invitados. Por orden de sus abuelos, ella se tenía que sentar unos o dos asientos más cercanos a Kaname. En aquella cena solo había personas que cuchicheaban y cenaban a la vez, pensó Sheila, y a la vez miraba de reojos a Anna que parecía que tampoco se lo estaba pasando muy bien, mas bien ninguno de ellos se lo estaba pasando realmente bien.

-Esto… Sheila me gustaría que me contaras sobre ti-dijo Kaname que la había estado mirando durante toda la cena con la misma expresión de sinceridad e intento de comprensión.

-Realmente no tengo nada que contar, mi vida solo está basada en el entrenamiento y alguna que otras cosas-Len al oír esto rió para sus adentros, pensó que esa frase "algunas que otras cosas", solo pensó en dos posibilidades sobre a lo que la muchacha se refería: una era sus continuas visitas a Hao y la otra era algunos momentos que ellos dos pasaban juntos.

-Si entrenas continuamente, tendrás mucha concentración en tus peleas, supongo. Algún día me gustaría comprobarlo.

-Será mejor que no me subestimes Kaname.

-Tranquila no lo hago-las miradas entre ambos ahora eran extrañas, mientras que Kaname sonreía, Sheila seguía mostrando se distante respecto a él-Creo que será mejor que el baile comience-dijo sin cambiar su expresión y levantándose de su asiento.

Al llegar al mismo salón en el que ella conoció a Kaname sonaba música lenta perfecta para bailar. El tío de Sheila no dejaba de llevarla de un lado para otro presentándole gente de ya una cierta edad y de todas partes del continente. Todo, para ella, toda aquella estupidez de presentarla ante todos los amigos de los Asakura era realmente aburrido, y todo, ¿Porqué? Por ser la única hija de Andrea y Sensey, los dos grandes Shamanes de la familia, ella sabia a la perfección que nadie esperaba nada de ella y que los únicos de los que podía confiar en aquellos momentos eran sus amigos… sus primeros y únicos amigos. Entonces un niño de no más de cinco años estaba correteando y jugando con otro chiquillo-de su misma edad probablemente-cayó justo a los pies de Sheila. Instintivamente ella se agachó para levantar al niño y al darse cuenta de que se había hecho daño y estaba a punto de llorar, ella lo consoló diciendo cosas como:

-No te preocupes y no llores, no te hiciste nada solo te diste un golpe, y los hombrecitos como tú solo podéis hacer una cosa… y es que cuando te caigas no importa lo que pase, solo levántate y sigue jugando-ella sonrió mientras lo consolaba y el chico se secó las lágrimas.

-Gracias… Señorita Sheila-y como si nada hubiese pasado el niño volvía a correr. Solo un mínimo detalle ahora toda la sala miraba a Sheila. Su tío la llamó y ella obedeció y se puso a su lado después de una excusa: disculpad, haber interrumpido vuestros bailes me apena, ahora disculpadme todo aquello para quitarse las miradas de encima.

Otra vez metida en otro grupo de gente que solo hablaba de sus difuntos padres y del parecido, ya estaba más que harta de que todos dijeran lo mismo, hasta que "un haz de esperanza llamó a su puerta". Len se acercaba a ella y cuando hubiera estado a su lado, este le extendió la mano pidiendo que bailara con él, ella miró a su tío que asentía con la cabeza y dijo otro de los muchos disculpad de la noche para aquel grupo de gente que miraba a los dos adolescentes. Al alejarse del grupo, ella le dijo a Len:

-Gracias por sacarme de allí, Len.

-Siento haber tardado tanto, pero ya veía que no podías soportarlo más.

-Eso ahora, no importa.

Al colocarse en el centro del salón rodeados de muchas parejas, Len colocó la mano en la cintura de Sheila acercándolo a él y ella posando la mano en el hombro de él, cuando tocaron pecho con pecho la mano que les quedaba libre la juntaron haciendo que quedaran en forma de inicio de baile. La música empezó a tocar y el baile entre Sheila y Len empezó, al principio había muchas parejas pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo iban dejando de bailar y contemplaban a Sheila y Len. Sheila se dio cuenta de esto y susurró a Len al oído que parara, pero este se negaba, le sonreía y la consolaba.

-Tonta, siempre dejas que ellos te intimiden con sus miradas curiosas, simplemente no dejes que eso ocurra.

Al final en la pista de baile solo quedaron ellos dos, y ella finalmente comprendió lo que él decía, por que solo le importaba él y nadie de las personas allí presentes, solo él y ella. Al acabar la música ambos pararon en seco y sus rostros quedaron muy próximos el uno con el otro, ambos se sonrieron y notaban el tono sonrojado en las mejillas del que tenían delante y tras ese preciado segundo que ninguno de los dos cambiaria por nada… otra de las llamadas del tío de Sheila.

-Muy bien Sheila, ahora te presentaré a la familia Kuran así que rápido querida-Sheila hizo una reverencia ante Len y este contestó de la misma forma.

Otra vez metida entre esos cansados grupos llenos de preguntas como: "¿ha aparecido el amor de tu vida?" o "Tengo un hijo guapo a quien le gustarías mucho como su futura esposa". Pero a las dos clases de preguntas tenia respuesta: a la primera: "Posiblemente halla aparecido o aun tenga que aparecer". Y a la segunda: "Solo podría entregarme si de verdad él me atrae, no físicamente, sino interiormente" Su tío ya la llevaba hacia otro grupo cuando ella advirtió que Len se encontraba sentado en una baranda enorme y ancha de piedra de un gran balcón. Dejando que su tío la perdiera de vista, ella caminó hasta donde el chico se encontraba y las dos miradas se encontraron, ella caminó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo?-dijo Sheila mirándolo.

-Tenía calor, me aburría y quería pensar.

-¿Pensar? ¿En que tienes que pensar a las doce de la noche?

-Bueno… exactamente no se en que pensaba en este momento. Solo pensaba en si debería…-su voz se fue apagando a medida que acababa la frase.

-¿Son cosas privadas tuyas verdad?-ella rió al ver que él asentía con la cabeza-Len… no sabia que bailaras tan bien.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos el uno del otro-dijo girando la cabeza hacia el suelo y cerrando los ojos

-A mi me interesaría saber cosas sobre ti Len-él la miró sorprendido, ninguna chica en la vida de Len había intentado entenderlo nunca, y ella siempre le estaba sonriendo en los malos y en buenos momentos, sabia que ella lo tenia todo: valentía, ingenio, encanto, era compasiva, fuerte y… era realmente hermosa-Dime Len, ¿No te gustaría que te conociera?-ella se acercó mas a él.

-Sheila…-él posó su mano sobre la de la chica, acariciándola tiernamente, y ahora ella miraba sus manos juntas y como los dedos de él se entrelazaban en los de ella.

-Disculpad-la voz era de una chica de más o menos la edad de Len-perdone Señorita Sheila, pero me preguntaba si podría bailar con el joven que está a su lado-la chica era realmente bonita: morena, pelo castaño, ojos azul claro y un vestido del mismo color que el de sus ojos.

-Claro, pero… no tenías por qué pedirme permiso a mí, sino a él.

-Lo siento, creí que ustedes dos eran pareja-al decir esto los dos miraron sus dedos entrelazados y se soltaron al instante-joven ¿serias tan amable de invitarme a bailar?-Len ya iba a poner una excusa para no bailar con la chica cuando Sheila le dio un codazo, él captó el mensaje de ella y se incorporó poniéndose de pie junto a la chica.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10: UNA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE 

-Que os divirtáis.-y al mismo tiempo pensó: Claro, ¿y porque no también les das un billete de avión a París, la ciudad del amor? Pero sus pensamientos no podían dejar de ser interrumpidos ni una solo vez por alguien, en este caso su abuelo.

-Sheila, tu tío te estaba buscando, está preocupado por ti.

-¿Está preocupado por mi o por lo que piensen los invitados?

-Ya se que odias todo esto pero no teníamos elección y todo esto se había estado preparando durante años.

-Señor…-ella se bajó de la barandilla y caminó hasta llegar al lado de su abuelo-intentaré resistir… que no será mucho tiempo.

-Si te cansas vete a tu habitación, me inventaré algo.

-Gracias Señor.

Ella estaba dispuesta a aguantar todo lo que pudiese, pero al llegar al gran salón de baile se detuvo para buscar a su tío, se colocó detrás de un grupo de personas, después de otros distintos y diversos grupos, hasta llegar a un grupo que no advirtió de la presencia de Sheila.

-Pues la verdad para ser la hija de Andrea, es muy poquita cosa-decía una mujer de vestido rojo, pelo gris, alguna que otra arruga en su rostro... prácticamente era una mujer veterana.

-Y que lo digas, la verdad es que si yo hubiese sido Andrea hubiera dejado morir a ese… monstruo nada mas nacer, la inmensa compasión de Andrea puede ponernos a todos en peligro-dijo otra que estaba a su lado, y cruelmente empezaron a reír a carcajadas sonantes.

Al oír esto Sheila caminó en busca de la salida para salir de aquel lugar en donde todos seguramente pensaban igual. Al salir de allí, Len observó como Sheila salía, pero no pudo alcanzarla por la cantidad de gente que se le puso delante dificultándole el paso. Por fin cuando llegó al pasillo, observó que Sheila no estaba allí, así que se dirigió a la habitación de esta. Al entrar Sheila estaba sentada en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Ella giró la mirada hacia Len sin sonreír, era extraño Sheila siempre sonreía al ver a Len y volvió la mirada hacia delante.

-Sheila... ¿Ocurre algo?

-No podía estar mas en ese lugar, no hay buena conversación...

-¿A que te refieres? Creí haberte dicho que no dejes que te intimiden de esa forma-él se acercó mas a ella poniéndose a su lado.

-¿Crees que es verdad?-ella miró a el chico que la miraba con extrañeza-¿Crees que soy muy poquita cosa comparada con mi madre?

-Sheila...-él le tocó la cara y le sonrió-yo no se como era tu madre pero seguro que era una buena mujer y era una persona muy especial, como tu Sheila, y tu no eres poquita cosa comparada con nada, eres muy importante para nosotros, para Yoh, Anna, Manta, Horo horo, Riu, Chocolove, Fausto y para tu tío y los señores, y también eres muy importante para mi.

-Len...-ella sonrió levemente y posó su mano encima de la de Len, acariciándola con ternura.

-Será mejor que volvamos allí dentro o empezaran a preguntar por ti-él se levantó y mientras se dirigía a la puerta Sheila le habló.

-No volveré allí dentro de nuevo, no quiero que me vuelvan a mirar como un bicho raro.

-Esta bien si no quieres ir no puedo obligarte... vendré después a verte ¿de acuerdo?-Len iba ya a salir cuando Sheila lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Quédate conmigo-dijo susurrando al oído del chico y de improviso ella empezó a besar su cuello un par de veces y tras un susurro del chico pronunciando el nombre de Sheila, ella repente se apartó de él y se alejó unos cuantos pasos dándole la espalda-Len... lo siento, yo no pretendía, yo no sabia que hacia, yo...-su voz se apagó al darse cuenta de que él la abrazaba por la espalda de la misma forma que ella le había abrazado antes-Len...

-Bésame otra vez-dijo susurrándole al oído y los ojos de ella se abrieron mas todavía, y él la giró haciendo que ella lo mirara a la cara-Sheila, te amo... Eso es lo que te iba a decir aquella noche en la que me que presentaste a Toyoka.

-Que casualidad es lo mismo que yo te iba a hacer decir la noche en la que Hao apareció en el desván-ambos sonrieron y él le acarició la cara, ella lo abrazó con fuerza y se fueron acercando lentamente uno al otro hasta que sus labios se juntaron, comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, y cuando sus labios se separaron apenas hubo palabras para expresar lo que sentían en ese momento, solo estaban ellos dos y nadie más. Ella empezó a reír y él la observaba extrañado-está bien Len ¿donde está el truco? eres genial: eres respetuoso, listo, bailas genial y... por lo que parece también besas bien.

-¿Quien sabe donde está el truco? soy una caja de sorpresas al igual que tu Sheila-ella lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla.

-Quedémonos aquí, no volvamos allí dentro por favor.

-Sabes que no puedo estar aquí mucho tiempo Sheila-ella se separó un poco de él, y la mano de Len se posó de nuevo en su cara-He deseado esto desde hace mucho tiempo-se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar en los labios igual que antes.

-Te quiero y no quiero hacerte daño, pero si Ishiro...

-Solo me harás daño si te vas de mi lado-la interrumpió-y si pasa algo relacionado con Ishiro sabré enfrentarlo-el reloj ya marcaba las una de la madrugada y Len ya debía irse o si no le pillarían allí con Sheila, a él no le importaría quedarse y que descubrieran todo lo que pasaba entre ellos dos pero... ¿y si pasaba algo entre ellos por la noche?-Sheila, mi amor he de irme, ya es tarde y...-él observó el rostro de ella... ¡Dios, era tan bella! ¿Cómo resistirse a aquella figura tan delicada que se encontraba delante de él? de repente él ya la abrazaba, y hasta parecía tener cuidado con su abrazo, como si tuviera miedo de que aquel pequeño cuerpo se partiera si lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza- Sheila mi amor, tengo que irme o no podré aguantar más a no pasar la noche junto a ti.

-Entonces no debes aguantar si no quieres, yo te amo y te pertenezco, para todo Len… para todo lo que quieras-dicho esto, él se separó un poco de ella pero si llegar a soltarla del todo y empezó a deslizar la mano por la espada de la muchacha hasta encontrar el cordón que ajustaba el vestido al cuerpo de Sheila, pero por mas que buscaba no encontraba el endemoniado cordón... ¡Por fin lo encontró! ahora lo estaba desabrochando un poco cuando unos golpes se oyeron. Llamaban a la puerta.

-¿Señorita Sheila está ahí?-La voz era de Sango, la sirvienta.

-Sí Sango, ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó sorprendida Sheila.

-No ocurre nada simplemente me preocupó no verla en la fiesta nada mas, ¿puedo pasar?-Sheila y Len se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y Sheila empezó a pensar que contestar.

-Sango... no es un buen momento, discúlpame. Y no te preocupes me fui de allí porque estaba un poco mareada eso es todo Sango.

-No tiene por que disculparse señorita, nos veremos mañana, que se mejore-se oían los pasos de Sango alejarse, a Len le latía el corazón con fuerza y oyó suspirar de alivio a Sheila.

-Uf... estuvo cerca-dijo por fin Sheila.

-Mi amor creo que no debería estar haciendo esto.

-Ya te he dicho que hagas lo que quieras hacer... si no te ves preparado, no importa, esperaré-él la besó y caminó a la puerta.

-Nos veremos mañana Sheila, que descanses.

-Lo mismo digo… mi vida-ella sonreía, ambos habían estado muy sonrojados en aquellos bellos minutos y ahora solo había amor en cada frase que se decían.

Joo, el cap 10 ya… espero que no se os este haciendo muy largo ¿no?, bueno este capitulo ha sido un poco… sensual por llamarlo de alguna forma, pero no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal, bueno este cap dedicado a los apasionados de LenxSheila ^^. Bueno el siguiente cap será un poco más larguito, espero veros en el próximo mis pequeños, dejen sus reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

A la mañana siguiente a las 06:30 de la mañana Sheila estaba levantada, si ya todo había acabado, podía entrar y salir sin ser vista y ahora no podía decirle a Len que le cubriera las espaldas porque se enfadaría y se pondría celoso... es extraño, ella estaba deseando ver-en cierto modo- a Len celoso por que ella va a curar a Hao. Ella ya salía del Templo, no tuvo problema al salir de allí, a la vez pensaba en el extraño sueño que tuvo aquella noche: ella estaba en cementerio, pero algo había cambiado, no veía espíritus allí como de costumbre, todo estaba desierto, al adentrarse en aquel cementerio tan conocido por ella, pudo observar una figura encima de una lápida, aquella extraña figura tenía las manos en la cara tapándola y a Sheila le daba la impresión de que esta gemía, prácticamente la figura lloraba. Se podía ver a simple vista que era un espíritu de sexo masculino, rubio y realmente delgado. Sin darse cuenta ella ya se aproximaba al hombre y estaba dispuesta a preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría cuando el espíritu alfó la cabeza, se podía ver que sus ojos eran negros y que sus lágrimas no eran normales, sino sangre. En ese mismo instante ella despertó en un grito ahogado. ¿Que sería aquel sueño tan extraño?

Bueno, ella ya tendría tiempo de sobra para pensar en ello, ahora ella debía entrar en la cueva.

-¿Hao?-toda la cueva estaba oscura, no se podía ver nada, así que ella hizo que pequeñas llamas de fuego rodearan la cueva de tal forma que quedara iluminada-Hao, basta de juegos sal de donde quieras que estés-no se oía nada, ella ya decidió el marcharse de allí, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer como entrenar o simplemente pasar algún tiempo con Len.

Ella salió de aquella cueva y empezó a hacer la fusión de almas. Ya avanzaba por los árboles hasta que algo la detuvo en el camino, algo o alguien la llamaba.

En el templo Len estaba ya despierto, y listo para su entrenamiento de las mañanas. Al salir de su habitación, se dirigió al patio principal donde empezaría su entrenamiento. Oyó un ruido a su espalda y se giró de inmediato y algo lo tiró al suelo. Un puñetazo. Len tenía un dolor atroz en la mejilla, al mirar hacia arriba para mirar quien era el causante… ¡Hao!

-Maldito seas Hao…-dijo entre dientes.

-Maldito seas Len, tu eres el que me ha herido estúpido-el rostro de Hao estaba lleno de furia y desprecio, detrás de Hao estaba Opacho que lo miraba con cara de enfado-Sabes desde el principio que Sheila me pertenece a mi, eres un desgraciado-Len se incorporó de momento al oír esto.

-Sheila no te pertenece, no te ha pertenecido y no te pertenecerá-Hao se acercó y la agarró la camisa de Len.

-Puede que ahora no sea mía, pero lo fue y lo será y mientras ella piensa en lo nuestro, ella no estará con nadie que no sea yo-en la cara de Hao se reflejó una pequeña sonrisa-Aunque me extraña lo que Sheila ha visto en ti, y no tardará en darse cuenta, pero a veces es muy cabezota, y, por supuesto, yo no esperaré a que ella se de cuenta de el error que ha cometido así que será mejor cortar por lo sano.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Acaso me matarás?-dijo Len vacilante.

-No creas que no lo haría, pero si lo hiciera Sheila se enfadaría y entonces no tendría oportunidad de llevar a cabo mis planes… por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

-No está aquí, fui a su habitación y no estaba, suponía que estaría contigo, pero veo que me equivoqué y la verdad me alegro.

-Bueno iré al grano, quiero que tú lo acabes todo respecto a vuestra relación.

-Sabes que no aré eso Hao, no seré tan estúpido como para rechazar a la persona que amo.

-Len, maldito estúpido no eres nadie para entrometerte en mis planes y seguro que no te gustaría que algo malo le pasara a Sheila ¿verdad?

-No serias capaz de herirla, lo se… tu la amas al igual que yo, y no podrías hacerle nada malo.

-A veces los planes requieren de sacrificios, pero está en tu mano que este plan no tenga riesgos, que Sheila no corra ningún peligro, y además, prometo dejar que seáis amigos y todo eso, pero ella deberá estar junto a mi, ¿estas dispuesto?-Len no sabia que contestar, el estar con Sheila o separarse de ella para protegerla era demasiada presión.

-Lo pensaré…-terminó diciendo.

-Te daré tres días, ni uno más y tendrás que contestarme, ¡ah! Si me entero de que le as dicho algo de nuestra conversación a Sheila, me las pagarás-una oleada de fuego envolvió a Hao y a Opacho, cuando desapareció el fuego ellos ya no estaban.

Sheila ya se adentraba en el cementerio, aquella voz la llamaba, repetía su nombre una y otra vez ¿quien era el propietario de esa voz? Se adentró más y algo extraño pasó, no había ningún espíritu allí… como en su sueño-se dijo-ella estaba intrigada, si aquel hombre se encontraba allí, ella lo conocería ahora y finalmente saldría de dudas. Llegó a la lápida en la que se suponía que debía estar, ¿era aquella figura? Algo estaba sobre aquella lápida, ella se acercó, todo se estaba cumpliendo exactamente igual que en el sueño y también la apariencia del aquel hombre era igual a la del sueño, ella ya esperaba que aquel hombre levantara el rostro. Cuando se acercó al espíritu y este levantó la cara solo algo cambió que sus lágrimas no eran sangre, eran… normales.


End file.
